The Dark Child
by Deparde Quizno
Summary: A ritual that birthed the one to bring and despair to wherever he walks, neither day nor night take him. Too pure for the good, too profane for the evil, his darkness shall swallow all who falls on his path. He is said to bring either salvation or damnation to Magix, but is the choice even his to begin with? Join the Winx as they unravel the mystery behind this old tragic curse.
1. Howling Smoke

Pacing. Thinking. Groaning in frustration as numerous items began to float without her knowledge. Every few steps she'd stop as all items in the air would fall back into place as she stared at the orb on her desk. Griffin waited in utter agony for a call or a message of any kind. She slammed her hands on her desk as she hissed passed her clenched teeth.

"... Oh by Magix, where are you boy!?"

"Headmistress Griffin?"

The woman yelped as she turned with a dark scowl on. The Trix, three Witches of her esteemed college for the dark arts, as well as sisters stood at the doorway. Stormy, Darcy, and Icy all gave her an odd look as the Headmistress composed herself.

"A-Ah, there you all are. I'll get to the point ladies, an important person has come to Magix and they're unfamiliar with the environment, so I want you to escort them here at once! You-"

The orb on her desk began to sound as it flashed repeatedly. Griffin jumped and answered the call with a voice no Witch in all of Cloudtower's history ever heard before. A sweet tone came from Griffin as she donned a genial expression.

"Are you here yet?"

A voice sounded back in an annoyed tone. Distorted from the other side by a foreign force, yet the Trix said nothing as Griffin herself ignored it.

 _("Yeah.")_

"Good, it just hit late afternoon and I'm sending my best students to escort you to me before sundown!~"

 _("I could just, wait until the morning in the woods.")_

"N-No! No, they know the way and will get you here in a heartbeat, just make your way to the... You are on the bus, right? You used the invitation portal I sent you?"

 _("How else would I get here.")_

"Then how are you calling me? How'd you even get this-"

 _("Office number to Cloudtower, College of Witchcraft and Dark Arts, led by Headmistress Griffin. The bus rider has a phone onboard and I'm the only one on right now.")_

"... And you're headed to...?"

 _("Magix City Center.")_

She hung up with a great sigh of relief as the Trix smugly sneered at her. Icy spoke in a condescending tone.

"What's the matter Griffin, scared your little lamb will get lost in the big bad city?"

They all laughed before they were silenced with an internal flame burning intensely from a raised fist and her eyes. The Griffin they knew and were cautious of returned as she spoke at them with venom in each word.

"Go. To. Magix Center. And escort him. Here. Before. Sundown."

With scoffs the three Witches left for Magix City, the universal capital of the entire dimension, they speculated with one another on the way there. Stormy rolled her eyes as they entered the city.

"Why did she have us do something so mundane, and what was with that whole before sundown thing, what is this guy like twelve?"

Icy shrugged with a groan.

"Who knows, but I never heard or seen anything about Griffin having a relationship so strange, it'd be funny if it weren't so creepy."

Darcy flexed her fingers as she thumbed down the road.

"And even so, Knut called me not too long ago about Stella's whereabouts, we could kill two birds with one stone while we're here."

They ventured further into the city until they made it to the Center but no one of any notice was there. Darcy ruffled her hair as she scratched it.

"Where's this guy supposed be! We really should've asked what they looked like or for a picture..."

Stormy folded her arms with a stern frown.

"Like I thought, what a waste of time! C'mon let's get outta here."

They turned to leave but were hailed down by a rough voice.

"Hey! You three, hold it."

Icy turned with a glare in the direction of the voice.

"What do you want, louse? We're busy..."

She raised a brow as she eyed the man before them from head to toe. Dark short spiky hair and a black shroud acted as a robe that hid all but his face, the hilt of a blade stuck out from behind him. A deep scar across the bridge of his nose. He tilted his head side to side before he held up a photo of Griffin.

"You three Witches? I've been lost all day looking for any, they're supposed to take me to this old lady."

The Trix glanced at each other caught speechless before Darcy spoke up.

"That's us but, what's your relationship with her, w-"

Stormy interrupted her with an abrupt question.

"Are you a new teacher? You don't look any older than us!"

Icy pulled her back by the collar just as suddenly as she asked.

"You're as big as an ogre, but you're human, what're you her secret weapon?"

The man made a face at them before he shrugged with a low grunt.

"Who knows, I just need to get to her."

The Trix once again looked at each other confused before Icy smirked.

"Okay.~ Hey, I know she wants her present by her side but, we should show you the town so you can find your own way!"

"Are you sure we should do that? It'll get dangerous at dark and the sun's starting to set."

"Don't be so scared, here there's nothing more dangerous than the Trix, now follow me... What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter."

"What do you think of Magix?"

"It's all too bright."

"What's your whole reason for being here then?"

"You don't need to know."

He grew silent as he followed them from a distance. Stormy whispered to her sisters as she glanced back.

"I'm not alone on thinking this is suspicious. He smells awful...!"

Icy shook her head.

"Not at all Stormy, this guy doesn't sound anything like the voice we heard, but he's a human who knows Griffin and wants to get to her before sundown. This has to be the person we're looking for. He looks so rugged and dirty..."

Darcy looked back with a simple smile before she faced her sisters with a marveled expression.

"He's got fresh cuts and bruises on his face too, maybe there's something to that whole evening time limit."

She jumped at her cellphone ringing and answered it as the dopey voice of her henchman came through.

 _("M-Mistress! I uh, I found the Fairy again, she's not too far from the Center!")_

"Are you sure? We're here now so we can meet up at the alley, and you better not have mistaken Stella for another!"

 _("I-I promise! I had my glasses on and she's with the same Fairy who caused me trouble last time!")_

"That's good.~ Now get rid of those glasses when we meet, an ogre with glasses isn't intimidating at all!"

 _("Y-Yes ma'am...!")_

Darcy hung up the phone as Icy stopped and turned to the man.

"I know we're supposed to take you straight to Cloudtower, but something important came up... Say, you could help us out actually! It'll be just a quick second."

He looked up to the evening sky with a scowl on.

"I can't stay in a public place at nightfall..."

He turned from the Trix and began to stomp away, the sight of a blade nearly as big as himself if not longer hung on the back behind the shroud, set at an angle rather than straight down so that the tip hadn't met the ground. Stormy ran after him and tugged on his shoulder.

"Hey! You're supposed to come with us!"

She fell back with a yelp as he shoved her back. She held up a hand with bolts coursed around the fingers.

"What's with you, jerk?! I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!"

Before she could extend her arm to fire a bolt, he had already snatched her hand with a crushing grip, her fingers and palm all snapped and popped from the pressure. His eyes held murderous intent for anyone in his way, including herself, even his voice was darker now. She began to sweat under it and her skin paled as it crawled.

 **"Don't. Touch me."**

He pushed her back and ran from them before they could process the scene that had occurred. Stormy's face flushed red with frustration.

"Oooh! I hate him already! Can't we just leave him behind to rot!?"

Darcy shook her head with a sigh.

"Well it's official Stormy, you're the weakest of us, let's at least meet up with Knut before we go back. Griffin can deal with this by herself."

A group of Fairies giggled amongst each other as they mingled, new to each other as the school year had just started, they already began a growing friendship. One Fairy with pigtails gasped and pointed ahead.

"H-Hey, check that out!"

They all looked in the direction a robed figure with blood pouring down his neck rushed into an alley holding a the end of a large metal rod. A blonde one shook her head at the scene.

"Uhn-uh! I'm not going anywhere near that, what if he gets all that grime and dirt on me? Tecna, c'mon you saw that too right?"

A magenta haired one held up a holographic screen with a stern face.

"There's something emanating from him, and he's got a reopened wound from my Quickscan. A big one. What do you think, Bloom?"

One with bright orange hair stood up concerned.

"We can't let him just go on his own like that, can we? How come no one has helped him?"

The last Fairy, a brunette, had looked around worriedly. Unnerved by the silence in the night. She twirled her highlighted hair with a finger.

"How come there's suddenly no one around... He could also be up to something awful... But, Musa is right! We have to help him if there's no one else around!"

They all agreed as the group ventured into the alley. The narrow road lead to a botanical garden. The air grew dry, an odiferous scent appeared without a trace, yet the man leaned against the doorway before entering in by breaking the glass doors with a kick.

The blonde held onto Bloom.

"Oh my gosh! He could've just waited tomorrow if he needed a plant, or you Flora."

The brunette shook her head as the Fairies followed after the man.

"No way, Stella, there's something dark about all this, the plants are all terrified...!"

Tecna looked around with a small orb that floated in front of her, a light shone from it before it returned to her.

"I think we should leave... Numerous break ins just occurred, even though not a sound was made, we're not alone."

A wolf's howl echoed in the entire garden, followed by a myriad of howls, all fell silent before a massive thud sounded behind them. They turned as a great shadow of a werewolf loomed over them. A claw raised to strike down Flora first.

"Aiiee!"

Stella and Tecna used their magic to create a shield in the nick of time, the beast pushed back yet the shield cracked, Musa shouted out.

"Th-There's more!"

A pack of werewolves leapt into view, surrounding the Fairies with fangs and claws bared, drool trickled down their maws as they snarled at the young girls. However, after the initial attack, not one stepped forward. The first werewolf spoke after he sniffed the air near them.

 _"No... They're not among the Branded... But they smell so divine..."_

Another spoke from the pack.

 _"I haven't had a real woman in awhile... Seeing these girls has me hotter than ever...!"_

A feral bark chuckled lowly.

 _"What soft looking skin... Smooth as a baby's... I think we can have fun with these girls instead..."_

The last one sniffed around them as he shook his head.

 _"There a gas leak...? Don't matter, this place is too eco-friendly to allow a fire..."_

They all began to near the group. Stella shook as she began to glow.

"Now's the time to transform into Fairies, don't you think!?"

With a synchronized nod, all but Bloom transformed into their Fairy Forms to allow full magical use of their abilities, all but Flora dispersed.

"Bloom! You have to transform!"

"I-I don't know how!"

"Then, I'll defend you!"

Stella's ring transformed into a magical scepter that fired intense bolts of light. It struck the chest of a werewolf that sent it to another one, the blonde grinned as she aimed for another blast.

"Try talking so big now, flea matts!"

Tecna raised her hands as digital bolas flew out, entangling the arms and mouths of some of the dark creatures.

"Don't let your guard down yet, we can't let them make their move!"

Musa looked around as she was singled out by a number of the pack. With a sheepish smile, she howled, but the wolves all stared at her confused.

"What!? You teach me how to howl them!"

They scoffed and howled together, the volume raised to an ear piercing decibel as the small group fell on their knees in pain holding their heads, Musa giggled as she kept her ears covered.

"Thanks for the lesson, I'll try a higher octave next time.~"

Flora used her magic to call upon the roots beneath them and the vines of the garden to ensnare the wolves. Some were pinned down while others cut away at the living plants. Then, all at once the werewolves' eyes all flashed brightly as they snapped free from their traps with newfound strength.

They moved into a blur, the Fairies unable to keep up with the their eyes, their morale plummeted as Musa flew against a tree with a deep bruise on her cheek. A werewolf stood over her with a small splatter of blood on a raised fist before it blurred away.

Stella opened her mouth for a spell but had her scepter swiped right out her grip. She too had been sent across a small distance into a wall, a footprint on her stomach as she gasped for all the air knocked out of her before she covered her mouth in terror.

"Don't... Don't... Do-...!"

She let out her lunch on the grass before her head was pulled up by her hair. The wolf she had blasted sneered at the sight as he reveled in her whimpering. Tecna created a shield for herself and shouted.

"Everyone get in!"

Bloom and Flora managed to dive within the safety of the shield, Musa attempted to fly but had been pulled down by her ankle, then slammed repeatedly against the dirt. Her Fairy Form vanished. He held her up high with a cackle as he licked her face slowly.

 _"The dirt suits a bitch like you...! But I got something that'll fit like a glove in you..."_

"N-No!"

"Y-Yes...! _Not so smug now... Not when you're the one in trouble..."_

With his index claw he cut her clothes clean off as the wolves began to sound more like hyenas. Stella was forcibly stripped as Tecna began to sweat profusely even with Bloom and Flora's help, the pack was simply stronger than them in every way. It seemed the end.

A knife whizzed out from the dark of the garden and into the eye of the wolf that held Musa.

 _"ARRROOOWWW! Sonnuva-!"_

At the end of the blade where the hilt should have been was a small spiked bomb instead, lit and ready to explode as he reached for his eye in pain. With a small explosion half of the head had erupted into a visceral charred mess as the body fell dead.

Right after, the whole botanical garden bursted into flames, Flora in particular shrieked in shock.

"Aah! I-I can hear them! They're all crying out! Who would do this!?"

The wolves all began to cough horribly as some wandered aimlessly, all forgot about the Fairies as they helplessly swiped at the air with their claws passed gross coughs, allowing Tecna to use a holographic visor as she scanned one werewolf.

"Anatomical scan complete, these vile creatures can't see in bright light like this, and due to how active their huge body is they intake more oxygen to compensate! The smoke is killing them faster than it would us! Even the roaring of the fire is drowning out any sound we make, they're absolutely blind!"

The man they had chased after leapt through the fire and into view as he snatched Musa and Stella up from the ground. He ran right for Tecna as he threw Stella at her.

"Get going! I need my sword arm so one of you carry that one!"

Bloom caught Stella as Tecna helped carry her out. Flora wiped tears from her eyes as she followed the man with her friends, instinctively she ran faster than the others and nearby him as she saw the werewolves start to tear away at each other in a primal fury.

"Th-This is a nightmare...! A living real nightmare!"

"This is the calm before the storm."

She looked up at the face of this mysterious man, then gasped as she froze at the group of werewolves that lunged for them, no escape in sight. Then all went red.

Tecna nearly dropped Stella's legs as she saw this lumbering man swing a weapon as big as himself at astounding speeds against the werewolves and cut them all to pieces in the one swing. The blade, no. It was far too big to be called that. Too rough, too crude, too thick. It was more like heap of raw iron. Iron!

Tecna couldn't believe it! Such a simple mineral used by primitive humans could slay what magic had only fended off. Bloom had seen the aftermath and what was to come after.

Flora wiped her eyes as she was pushed forward, force to run as she stumbled over the limbs of the monsters, a shrill cry lurched from her throat as she saw past the blood in her eyes. The man roared at her.

 **"IF YOU'VE GOT TIME TO SCREAM YOU'VE GOT TIME TO RUN! GO!!"**

She didn't stop her shrieking but began to sprint ahead as the man cleaved any and all wolves in the way. The botanical garden began to fall apart as the group broke through the doors with the man's iron slab. The building collapsed with the pack of evil creatures inside.

As Musa came to, she was in her dorm room with a dark shroud wrapped around her body, dressed under in her pajamas. Tecna peeked out from their door.

"Tecna...? Wh-What's going on?"

Tecna turned to her and gave Musa a surprising hug. Fear and concern all over as she shuddered.

"You're awake! I-I mean...!"

She then held her out with her usual analytical face. There was a certain fear in her eyes she couldn't hide from her friend.

"W-We were in a bad spot, but that man came and saved us, the werewolves were trapped in the garden fire and managed to get to Alfea, so you should lie back down."

"But, where's everyone else?"

"When we got to the college, Farangonda recalibrated the magical barrier, and sent us all to our dorm except that black swordsman. I'm sure they're all up in their beds..."

Stella, Bloom, and Flora all listened closely against the Headmistress' door. Stella peeked through the keyhole and saw the young man being treated by the Headmistress, Farangonda, a pleasant yet powerful Fairy with many years of experience under her wings. Stella tugged at Bloom's pants.

"She's got him in a chair and took off his armor top. H-He's got big scars! There's something on his neck too... It looks like a mark but, it's bleeding! That was the wound we saw today, it's still going!"

Bloom huffed as she leaned away from the door.

"I can't make anything out... Ooh I wish we had a way of hearing them better."

"I can fix that."

The trio turned around at Musa and Tecna. Musa placed her hand on the door as sound soon cane from the other side with little interference. Farangonda groaned.

"The barrier and walls will keep us safe, yourself included, you don't need to throw yourself out there into the jaws of death again!"

The man stood up from the chair as he placed his hand over the mark to gather blood before he showed it to her.

"This means it's not over and no one's safe around me. Thanks for the healing."

"We're far from finished here, young man."

"I'm not here to argue, just to see Griffin."

"Let us help you! Griffin surely will come to you as soon as I let her know where you are, you can't do this alone!"

There was silence for a time, a stiff stillness before she spoke again with shaken tone.

"I know I haven't treated you the best in the past, I was... You were such a unique case, we didn't know what to do with you. Please. Let me fix my previous mistakes...!"

"For four years, I've been doing this every night alone, and there's nothing else out there that makes me feel more alive than that. You all knew that. It's okay to hate me, just say it."

Stella leaned back as the girls all stumbled away from the door. He swung the doors open but stopped at the sight of the Fairies smiling nervously, his eyes pinned on Musa. This allowed Farangonda to snatch the young man by the wrist. Though her action was fast, her hold was gentle.

"Guts! Listen I-"

It didn't matter as he flashed a horrid glare and a feral snarl his way as he ripped himself out of her grip.

 **"Don't Touch Me!"**

The Fairies jumped at the sudden hostility, but Farangonda persisted.

"Guts, just let me help! I don't want you to die. Your Brand is magical and we have spells to subdue it, always have... Let me show you I really mean it."

"We'll apply a seal and in the morning send you to Cloudtower immediately."

He relaxed as he looked at each Fairy before he scoffed at Farangonda.

"Fine..."


	2. Gorefest

The Fairies sat in the Headmistress' Office after being caught. Stella had her eyes glued between the swordsman and his gear that laid in the corner. A large pile of weapons both modern and medieval. It was as if he was making a delivery to a whole army. Guts leaned against the window behind Farangonda's desk as he watched the stars in the night. The branches of trees danced in wind, and other forces. The Headmistress herself sat at her desk with a heavy groan.

"Not even Ms. Griselda knows about Guts... Ladies, have any of you heard of the tale, the Dark Child?"

They only glanced at each other confused before they shook their heads. Farangonda flexed her fingers as a small book came to her hand.

"It's known throughout most the worlds of Magix, it's actually not that old, but it has numerous versions. A lonely child is born into the world without a mother or father, without friends or family, they stumble around to each kingdom with disaster following them. Eventually, the kingdoms came together and exiled him far away, his crime being only his desire to be alive."

Flora leaned back into her chair appalled.

"That sounds awful... Why didn't they try to help him?"

Tecna rubbed her cheek as she looked away.

"I have heard this story... In Zenith, it's a demon child who brings bad luck and misery, ghosts that caused a major malfunctions in one of the kingdom's largest supercomputers. He wasn't exiled though, our story has it that he vanished under a storm."

Farangonda glanced back to Guts with a tired smile.

"W-Well, like all stories, there's truth amongst the exaggeration... Guts, please have a seat. Griffin will be here any moment."

He only scoffed as he kept his eyes on the outside.

"You have me here with a migraine running out of patience..."

He growled as he lumbered off the window and near a wall with a slight sway by his slab of iron. Stella held up a hand with smiling nervously at him.

"How about a spell to cure that nasty headache? Have you even slept in the last few days?"

"The pain keeps me up, and I need to stay up, can't sleep. They'll find me easier if I sleep."

"Uh, they? I'm pretty sure those wolves won't come after a bad boy like you!

"Not those guys, they're simple spawn, their masters and the leeches under them."

Bloom looked to the Headmistress hoping for a straight answer.

"H-He doesn't seem so bad and he saved our lives tonight, but the way you two talk about is like it was all his fault, why?"

Musa held tightly onto the shroud around her body with a low look.

"What bothers me most is that... He's human. W-Which isn't the problem itself! Bu-But that he got through the barrier...!"

Guts smirked before he turned his back to the Fairies, his chest still bare as he pointed to the still bleeding wound on his neck, a strange foreign symbol.

"This answers those questions and more. It's called a Brand of Sacrifice, and those marked with it are to die by the hands of those who own them, the Apostles of the God Hand. It create a field of negative energy that attracts all manners of evil entities."

Flora's eyes widened as she leaned away from Guts' direction.

"That magical field would allow you to come through! Th-That also means those werewolves came for you...!"

Farangonda raised a hand as she spoke with a stern tone.

"Allow me to make this clear. He's as much of a victim of the attack as you are, and you Guts should learn that there are benefits to allies, you shouldn't be quick to shove people away even if for their own safety."

Guts turned around quickly as he began to approach Farangonda faster than any Fairy liked as the elder woman held up a defensive spell. Her face fell into a despair as she was met with a cold stare instead of a fiery glare.

"You haven't changed yourself, Gonda. I don't need anymore bodies to add to what's left up here."

He pointed to his head with a tap against the temple as he stepped back.

"I've got enough voices to deal with already. Why are we even explaining anything to them?"

Stella nodded as she huffed out.

"Yeah, he's right! It can't be for no reason, right?"

Farangonda lowered her hand with a muttered apology as she adjusted her glasses.

"Because I knew you all would want answers, and that Guts here wouldn't give them to you, and in truth I'd usually do the same. However, as you've all experienced, being near him is incredibly dangerous... And in truth, I was hoping you all could help aid him?"

Guts laughed as he grabbed the hilt of his blade.

"I came here because I was separated from Griffin for four years by myself. I'm back because she said she could solve my problem, and because I trust her. I don't know these girls, and I don't trust you."

Outside the Trix hid by the edges of the window listening in. Darcy and Icy locked their gaze on Guts. Darcy bit her nails as Icy placed a hand on the glass.

"He's intense... I thought the Dark Child was just some tragic travesty, but this? I knew humans were primitive and prone to causing disasters, but this guy's unreal!"

"He cleaved those carnal mutts into dog food with that hulking thing, and burned down a whole building without a second thought, I can't say that I'm not interested in him now... He's a waste on these Fairies!"

Stormy floated off to the side with a scowl stuck on her face. Anger painted on to hide the fear she had for the lowly mortal.

"Tch! Not like he'd cooperate with us...! He would've been better off as charred jerky in that stupid garden."

Icy looked to Darcy with a glint in her eye as she smiled slyly.

"We'll be late, but Farangonda hasn't actually made the call to Griffin yet, and having him near us would be beneficiary. At worst, he ignores us, at best Griffin has him work for us! Darcy, I already have a plan for you."

"And what would that be, Sister? I'm all ears if it gets someone like him on our side!"

"Guts here doesn't trust us, so let's show him he has no one else to rely on! Lets use our magic to prove that the magical barrier can't protect him! We'll summon a monster and I bet he'll make mad dash for it!"

Darcy snickered as Stormy smiled wickedly at the idea, all three of them began their incantation, together summoned a volatile spider as large as the Witches themselves. Darcy directed down the window and flew back with her sisters away as it pierced through the glass with a stab of it's leg.

The Trix reveled in the frightened expressions, the terror in their voices as they shrieked as the spider began to crawl in, but all leaned back as Guts seized the sharp limb and pulled it right off. Though his sword in hand, he didn't swing it. The spider now joined the screeching before he lunged ahead, shoving the limb into head and thorax through the mandibles.

Together they broke the whole window as Guts threw himself at the creature, they fell all the way to the ground, the rest of the spider splattered against the pavement. Guts stood over it unscathed as he used the spider's body as a cushion. He snarled and shook his head as he snapped at the Fairies high above.

"THAT'S PROOF ENOUGH FOR ME! I'M TOO DANGEROUS TO KEEP AROUND!"

He stomped off as the whole campus began to stir from the shouting. Out of sight for the others, the Trix celebrated as they they followed Guts as he entered the woods.

They didn't notice that Bloom had caught them, she pointed just before they vanished.

"Ms. Farangonda! There were girls just right there laughing!"

The Headmistress narrowed her eyes as she let out a huff.

"I saw them too, and I'll be sure to let Griffin know about this, we can't let Guts out there for long! The negative field he creates is active at night time, but it's at it's peak around this hour, and now that he's returned to Magix I bet it will be amplified by the magical energies of the Dimension!"

Musa rang out as she transformed.

"Then we've got to hurry after him!"

Farangonda turned to stop her.

"I hate to admit it, but we must let him go alone, you students are my top priority and he's proven he can handle himself! ... Musa?"

Musa floated in the air shocked as she neared the Headmistress, yet even when right before her the woman reacted only by looking around. Even her friends were confused as Tecna scanned the room with her computer.

"That's so odd! She just, vanished!"

Stella threw her arms up in the air.

"I never expected her to just fly off into danger after...! Well, she's faster than I thought she'd be!"

Musa almost spoke out, but her eyes wandered to Guts' armor and weapons pile. She took the armor top and a knife strap before she flew away as the Fairies snapped in her direction. She didn't stop to listen as she flew after Guts.

"Okay... Okay... Okay...! Just find him, get him his stuff, and get back...!"

She began to pant and paled as she saw them again, the werewolves dashed through and even over the trees, she prayed they wouldn't be able to see her as she flew lower. She yelped as pained howls pierced her ears. She fell to a tree branch with her eyes shut and teeth clenched.

"Oouuh! Why in Magix would they make a sound like that!?"

She opened her eyes and near fainted at the gruesome image on the ground. A visceral rave, a violent dance of death and fury amongst beasts and man, it was if she stood on the stage of evil played out hell before her.

Guts hacked the pack into pieces after pieces with each swing, fast as if not faster than the wolves themselves, but the numbers were great. She saw one get past his initial swing by sacrificing an ally, tossing him right in Guts' way, he snuck under after the swing with jaws opened to seize his throat.

"No!"

Musa shouted as she held out her hand, a powerful sound wave caused the beast to stumble, which allowed Guts to sidestep at the last moment as the werewolf slammed his head into the tree. She whispered a cheer for herself until she saw Guts' face clear in the light of the moon, the darkness inside him erupted into full view on his face and actions as he stabbed into the beast. His eyes faded, teeth bared and gnashing, and a ferocious savage swinging madly without a care.

"I... Oh my gosh..."

The impaled wolf was hoisted and swung around with the blade, after a few swings, it slid off and flew to the side. The wolves halted their assault and began to step back.

"No... Not one. Not one of you will leave alive."

With a roar he chased down the broken few. He was in a frenzy, lost in his own bloodlust that overwhelmed all near him, and all who fled from him.

Musa stood still as she watches the carnage, aghast that this human could battle so hard against creatures that should have surpassed him.

"Is he really human...?"

The Trix also watched shaken by Guts' darkness. Darcy and Stormy no longer saw Guts as a strange human, he was a demon in disguise, but Icy saw him as a means to an end.

"He's lost it... They got him a good few times and he's still going despite the blood loss."

Darcy hugged herself as Stormy floated further back.

"It's black... All black... So many twisted and intense emotions...! I can't stop shaking...!"

"Sisters... I don't care what you say but I'll say it, he scares me."

Musa snapped out of her shock from the massive sword cutting down the last wolf against the tree she stood on. The shroud fell from her, caught on a branch, she stood up visible to all. To the Trix, and to Guts, who stood hunched over and panting like a mad dog.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Musa stood up only to fall still yet again as the swordsman reached for her with haggard breathing. Everything thing fell silent as she was pulled by her wrist and thrown behind him. The breath taken from her body. She was pulled out of the way of a wounded werewolf that swiped for her, clawing into his back instead.

"Nghnn!"

As he was struck while in the motion of pulling Musa out of arms way, he elbowed the wolf in the nose, it stumbled back before he stabbed it in the abdomen. With a final swing he sent it off to the distance.

"... You... You..."

Slowly he turned back to Musa as she found herself breathing again. Blood of his enemies and his own layered his body, the sword was dragged instead carried, even his eyes were an empty white as his face maintained the extreme wrathful portrait of pain. In the face of this, she couldn't find the words to speak. Guts loomed over her.

"... Why did you come here...?"

"I...! I-I-I... I uh, I...!"

She began to stand as he leaned back.

"I... I was worried... That's twice that you've saved my... Life?"

Guts leaned back and started to fall. She gasped and ensnared him in her arms to pull him back.

"Oh! Oh, no no no no no no! Don't! D-Don't die, please! Please don't die!"

"... I'm not dead... Not yet."

He looked down at her with a new face, neither could recognize it, and neither would as he weakly pulled himself away from her.

"Where's my cloak... That's how you hid from them all, and helped me out, right? It turns anyone wearing it invisible under the cover of night. That's how I was able to set up the trap at the garden despite their senses. I'll need it."

"It's uh, it's right over- I'll get it for you...!"

Musa quickly glanced around before she found it on the branch, handing it back to Guts as he had found the armor top and knife strap.

"Rrrrgh... I'll have to go back now... I left the rest of my shit."

He then leaned on Musa. The Fairy yelped out in speechless surprise, though Guts remained stoic.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk back on my own so, you came all the way out here to help me out, you'll help me back right?"

"But you're so heavy...!"

"Then don't get involved. You can go now if you want."

"Nngh... Why are you like this?"

"Why did you come back?"

"To tell you that three Witches summoned that nasty spider inside the shield! A-And to help out since you saved me before. Alfea Castle is a safe place for you! I don't know your history with Farangonda, but me and my friends really do want you to not die."

Guts stopped moving and glared down at Musa for a moment before he glanced around in thought.

"... Whatever."

The other Fairies entered the scene, all turned snow white at the gory scene, yet that didn't stop them from huddling around Musa and Guts. Stella reached out to hug Musa but pulled back in disgust.

"Oh thank goodness you're alive! N-Now if you weren't covered in icky stuff...!"

Tecna scoffed and shook her head.

"Stella, at least check if she's okay! Are you, Musa?"

She nodded as she gestured to the swordsman still leaning on her.

"Him! He's hurt real bad! We really should take him to get hea-"

"And to get my stuff I left back so I can properly get out of here."

Bloom frowned at him as she looked between his stoned face and sword still held in his hand.

"Why are you so stubborn, we just want to help you like you helped us!"

Flora nodded as she hid behind Bloom.

"Sh-She's right... We knew you were in danger once you left the barrier, so we followed after you and Musa...!"

Stella nervously smiled at Guts as Tecna took his sword arm to help support him.

"Fairies are magical guardians of Magix you know? It'd be out of character to let you fend for yourself!"

"And you did save us tonight, I doubt this will make it even, but at least let us take care of you! You barely take care of yourself if this is anything to go by."

He remained silent for a time, a sigh escaped his breath as he lowered his head for just a moment as they started to walk back.

"I don't see an issue waiting until morning then... You said Witches summoned that spider, but did you know them?"

All of them shook their heads. Up above the treetops, the Trix all relaxed, Darcy visibly trembled still as they began to make their way back to Cloudtower.

"We can't afford to slip up around him... He's as mad and bad as Griffin!"

Icy scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"What's that suggesting?"

"They're eerily similar! They both radiate negative energy and thrive in darkness, yet they both hold a soft spot for their peers and those who prove useful, not to mention Guts thinks highly of her..."

Stormy raised a brow as she looked back.

"You know... Now I'm wondering what's their relationship too... Farangonda is one of the nicest do-gooders in Magix but he treats her like, well a Witch!"

Icy narrowed her eyes forward as Cloudtower came into view.

"We may have to ask the woman herself..."


	3. Established Strife

"YOU BLITHERING SERPENT TONGUED INCOMPETENT SOWS! YOU DARE COME BACK HERE AFTER YOUR SERIES OF STUNTS?!"

The Headmistress' Office of Cloudtower shook intensely as Griffin scolded the Trix. The three Witches all spoke over each other as they hung their heads.

"... Yes... We apologize?" "Yeah,we screwed up." "Yes ma'am, we'll find a way to rectify this..."

They felt no remorse or guilt, just annoyance and frustration at the woman's loudness, though the swordsman lingered in their mind as well. Each one had a differing yet similar opinion.

Icy saw him as the ideal henchman. Darcy saw him as a ferocious swordsman still vulnerable to her spells. Stormy only saw a beast. All however were wary of him now.

Griffin lowered her voice as she began to calmly breathe.

"Under any other circumstances my wrath would be withheld, the faces on the Fairies as your pet crashed in was admittedly satisfying, but the cost was nearly too high! You nearly got him killed!"

Icy scoffed as she looked up at Griffin with a raised brow.

"You make it sound like he's the ace up our sleeve or something. Why do you care so much about him?"

She raised a hand ready to discipline the Witch. However she lowered it with a sigh.

"I should've started with this, seeing as you would've learned it later had you did as you were told, but that boy is my son."

The Trix glanced to each other before Darcy and Stormy reeled back in shock.

"W-Wait but I could've sworn he was full human!"

"I-I don't believe this, so he's half-Griffin...?! No wonder he's so intense!"

Icy remained quiet as Griffin barked at the flustered Sisters.

"Silence! He's not my son by blood. Not my blood at least. I shall tell you the full story..."

* * *

 _I was once apart of a group called, the Company of Light. It consisted of the greatest Fairies, Witch, Warriors and Wizards of the time. I was the Witch of course, and Farangonda had been one of the Fairies. We dedicated this union to the defeat of the Three Ancestral Witches._

 _But, unbeknownst to us, another faction had caught our eye. No perhaps it was us who caught the eyes of devils. Godlike beings outside of the Magic Dimension, from a whole separate universe of which we still have little to no knowledge of, entered our lives and played with us as if we were but pieces in a game._

 _It all started with a glimpse of Hell. A visceral field with a lone tree layered in defiled corpses. Victims of a crime most heinous, only true demons could commit the acts that resulted, and yet in this glimpse laid a light. Hidden in this portrait of evil manifested cried out life._

 _Under the body of a woman hung from the branch of the tree, laid a infant boy with a mark on his neck, writhing and wailing in the putrid mix of blood and dirt._

* * *

Darcy leaned back in disgust from listening but her eyes snapped wide.

"Wait! Th-Then that baby was..."

Griffin nodded as she walked to her desk and pulled open a hidden shelf

"Precisely. Guts was born from the corpse of his mother, robbed of any love or chance to live at birth, it was as if fate had decided he was but a waste of air... All the mutilated bodies had that mark on their bodies in various places..."

* * *

 _A great beast appeared from underneath the tree. I don't know why at the time that I did, but I dove and snatched him from the ground to protect him, and with my allies we defended him from the monster. It called itself and others like it an Apostle._ _It fought hard, harder than any creature we had known or faced, we all had nearly lost our lives. With it's dying breath it began to cry and curse us. Like an elder not ready to leave this world, regretful and pathetic, as it died the image of an haggard old woman appeared._

 _The sky darkened as a vile crimson swirl appeared, a spiral made of numerous people with the mark on Guts. Souls of the damned dragged her away, and then they came for him, but we managed to stave them off as they were sucked back up into the black sky. We had fought for so long that we hadn't noticed that the evening sun of that planet had already set._ _That's where it all started. The bodies began to rise up, the tree itself sprung to life filled with evil, a sinful darkness radiated from the undead as they began to chant._

 _ **"Sacrifice. A sacrifice made for the new demon prince. His rebirth made full, the ritual nearly complete, his power restricted with the life of one. For long the child live, we servants and Apostles will come, for his death is the start for a new world to be born...!"**_

 _From there, every night as you saw, he's haunted and hunted by all manners of evil. Be it fresh or buried corpses, the very water in the rain, or sinful curs as you witnessed before. Wherever he was, they too were there._

* * *

Griffin sighed as she looked at a photo of a younger Guts in her arms, both frownimg with a number of people around them.

"That's the origin of the Dark Child. As of four years ago, one of the 'Apostles' had separated him and sent him to a foreign world. I want him to stay here at Cloudtower close as possible, after studying his mark for years I think I have finally developed a removal spell for it. The problem wasn't finding the correct spell for it's effect, the problem was the magnitude of power it would need."

Icy raised a brow as Darcy tapped her chin.

"Is the curse really that strong?"

"I never imagined anything this insane would be involved... It all sounds completely otherworldly...!"

Stormy folded her arms with a quick huff.

"Why not just place a seal of some kind, like a suppression?"

The Headmistress held up a small piece of paper with an odd rune.

"If this spell I've created doesn't work, than that's exactly what I plan on doing next. From last night's sceneI can tell his old one has long been lost. But first he must come here!"

Griffin grew a scowl as she pointed at the Trix.

"I don't care how he gets here just as long as he does! Who knows what mayhem he'll raise at Alfea Castle! Those mere Apostle Spawn may be nothing to Farangonda and her college, but a real Apostle could come at any moment regardless of day or night! But most worrisome of all is Guts himself... I can only pray he's not causing a mighty ruckus!"

* * *

Guts sat quietly at the edge of a fountain as he stared at the sky with rings around his eyes by himself far away from both student and staff of the college. A number of Fairies glanced his way, some giggled, others seemed concerned. Musa strolled up to him with a chirp.

"Morning Guts!~ How do you feel in the new threads?"

He shrugged in a dark grey shirt. His whole attire was of a modern design with jeans and sneakers.

"It's light, flexible, but defends against nothing. All it does is cover up my body."

Musa's smile wavered some before it became a full pout as she sat right next to him.

"H-Hey get your head out of the struggle already! You don't have to worry about your safety during the day, right? You should rest!"

He looked down at her with his face softening up.

"... I am back in Magix... It's been awhile since I've had any magical aid, maybe you're right."

She beamed brightly at him and shot up to her feet.

"Thank you! Gosh you're so thickheaded but you're really not all that bad, huh?"

"Don't you have a class or something... Why are you bothering me?"

"You seemed lonely so I came over! But if you want me gone, I can get gone."

She turned with her hands up in the air to step away, but stopped as she looked back.

"The others won't come to because you're a meanie.~"

"That's fine, more quiet for me."

She took another step.

"Farangonda called Griffith, we may not see each other for awhile!~"

"Would be a nice break from the headache of all this cheery brightness all around."

She took one last step.

"... Don't you at least want to say good-bye or stay in contact someway?"

Guts only glanced her way with an offended look. Musa huffed out a defeated sigh as she turned to leave.

"... Hey. Come back here already, I'd be bored out of my mind if I had to stare at the same cloud for the next few minuets."

Musa stopped, a smile on with her back turned to him, it changed to a skeptical frown as she turned to face him.

"You sure about that?~ You seemed pretty annoyed with Fairies in general... Maybe you'd prefer the clouds?"

Guts stood up and started to walk away.

"I guess you're rig-"

"No! No no no!"

Musa ran after Guts and took his arm.

"Wait, can't you take a joke or something! Yeesh work on your social skills!"

Guts froze for a moment as his eyes flew wide, his head turned to Musa with surprise on his face, the young Fairy frowned a little at the sight yet kept a firm grip.

"H-Hey? Something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost..."

"... No, nothing's wrong. It's a first for me."

Musa's eyes sparkled at him as he genuinely smiled at her.

"That's...! That's good! C'mon, we should meet with the others!"

It lasted but a moment as his stoic frown returned.

"By the way, where's my sword?"

She politely coughed as she pulled him away.

"Don't worry about that hunk of metal, you've carried if around long enough!"

"Don't pull so hard, I'll be leaving before you know it and I'll need it."

Musa rolled her eyes and let go of him to point ahead at the school entrance.

"Oh chill out for a single second, will you? My friends and I are meeting up at Magix City, wanna come for quick hour?"

A high strung and strict voice rang out.

"An entire hour is NOT quick, young lady!"

An tall old woman with a frame similar to a scarecrow sauntered up to the two with her thin hand on her hip. She adjusted her glass as she narrowed her eyes at the two.

"So you must be the one responsible for that dreadful hunk of metal in the Archive! That accursed thing would be better of as anything else, so come with me boy, the Headmistress and the rest of the staff have requested your attendance!"

Musa frowned and began to protest.

"But Ms. Griselda, Guts didn't do anything, he-"

Guts however made his way by the strict teacher's side.

"Okay. Let's get this over with already."

"Wha-Bu-...! Guts!?"

He ignored Musa and followed Griselda into Alfea Castle. As they traversed the lavish halls of the luxurious college, Griselda turned her head to the silent boy with a bemused tone.

"How old are you?"

"You'll have to ask Griffin."

"O-Of Cloudtower...?! What on Magix for?"

"Your question. I don't keep count."

"How rude! What were you doing with such a crude, primitive, worthless hunk of metal?"

"You tried destroying or transmutating it, didn't you."

"H-Now why would you assume that!"

"Because to magical people like yourself and those around you can sense that skin crawling aura it radiates."

The older woman stopped walking as her face displayed her uneasiness.

"What did you do to it?"

"I'll tell you when I get to it."

Griselda led him to the back of the Library where a number of staff and Farangonda herself all stood by a locked door. An elf twisted the key in the lock as he stepped back.

"Such a simple and crude thing being held in a similar fashion...! A-Ah, here you are, the key Headmistress."

One Fairy with silver hair in a red hat and dress suit gave Farangonda a disturbed expression.

"I can't fathom where you could've found something so... Heinous! Was that blade ever meant to be wielded?"

A leprechaun hopped to the woman's side with a shrug.

"Is it even q blade? That thing looks heavy enough to force a troll to use two hands! This has to do with that great darkness you mentioned, right?"

The Headmistress sighed as she held her head.

"One after another... It's a complicated issue, no black or white at all. Ms. Griselda should bring our answer shortly."

On cue the strict Fairy coughed politely with a nod.

"I've brought our mysterious, guest, here Headmistress-"

She yelped as Guts shoved her aside wit his eyes locked on the sealed door.

"Is my sword in there? Unless you plan on giving me the key, that was a real stupid thing to do, real fucking stupid."

All of the teachers and tutors murmured in displeased shock as Guts stared them down. Neither gave an inch. Farangonda approached Guts closer than he liked with a stern face.

"Permission to touch you to explain something? I swear to you, you'll get your blade back, but this is important."

"... **Rrrgh**... Fine...!"

"Thank you."

She strolled behind him and gently caressed the Brand on his neck.

"I'm positive you're all familiar with the story of the Dark Child? This boy here is that child. Yesterday evening he saved a group of Fairies from a terrible fate at the vile clutches of maniacal beasts. Dark creatures attracted by this insipid curse etched into his skin. That was the darkness you all sensed."

The staff fell silent as Guts squirmed internally at the woman's soft touch and she tensed at his uncomfort. She released him with a sigh as held the key up to him.

"As for you, I want to know what manner of item you brought onto campus, the weapon is deceptively powerful."

His scowl twisted into a sick sneer as he stuck his nose up.

"Oh. The Dragonslayer is it's name, and that's all I know about it. It kills the monsters that come to kill me, and that's all that matters."

"... You mean, it came to you like that?"

He snatched the key from her hands as he made his way to unlock the door.

"Yeah. No runes, no seals, just a hunk of raw tempered slab of metal hammered together to look like a sword."

The elf spoke up cautiously with a step in Guts' direction.

"But how or why is it so, resistant, to magic?"

The Fairy in red placed a hand on her hips with a face of great skepticism.

"It practically nullified everything we applied it to so far. There has to be a supernatural element to it! ... right?"

She looked to the leprechaun worried. The shorter man pinched his nose as Guts opened the door.

"And it smells a stench foul as yourself boyo! I daresay worse than! What have you been doing with the thing?"

The boy hoisted the Dragonslayer over his shoulder as he started to lumber off without so much a glance at the inquiring teachers.

"Living. I'm leaving now so nothing happens here. Bye."

"W-Whaddya mean by that!?"

The leprechaun shouted after him but was pulled back by the elf.

"Professor WizGiz, it may be best to just let him go. I think it's the best option right now."

Farangonda nodded with a groan as the watched Guts leave.

"Palladium is right. I've known him all his life and he's only ever respected one person. I just hope now that he's back, she can teach him proper manners."

Guts left the building and marched right back to the fountain with a grunt. As he sat down his eyelids began to fall. They felt like lead and there was little to nothing he could do about it. He was but human...

* * *

 _Splash after splash his feet delved into the murky dephts, the dark stained water rose up to his mid naked thighs as he traversed a narrow alleyway with no end in sight, a massive eyeball hung over him. Watching him. The pupil began to wiggle and squirm before it shifted apart, splitting into five odd shapes he's seen in many dreams before. A black liquid poured from the dark cloudy sky as he began to run._

 _( "Agh!" )_

 _He snapped his head down at his foot and pulled it up as he leaned against the wall. A clear hole in the sole of his foot as numerous spikes shot up from underneath. The liquid pouring down became hands as a most profane choir echoed throughout the hellish land._

 _ **( "BLOOD. AND. GUTS. AND. GUTS. AND. BLOOD. AND. BLOOD. AND. GUTS. AND. GUTS. AND. BLOOD. AND." )"**_

 _( "Shuddap..." )_

 _ **( "Raised as a child not shorn of fate, in a fit of rage! He, has a violent destiny!~" )**_

 _( "Shut. Up!" )_

 _They chanted over and over, each repeat louder than the last, each echo grew stronger as he felt a faint push against his body and ringing in his ears. The spikes pierced and stabbed into his body as he attempted to flee. Halted and held in place. All he could do was struggle and scream._

* * *

A number of Fairies surrounded the swordsman all mumbling amongst each other in curiosity.

"Is he a Specialist...?"

"He was pretty friendly with Musa earlier."

"Why's he sleeping out here?"

"How about why does he have such a cave man weapon! Look at that thing, can he really lift it?"

"He probably passed out, look at those dark rings under his eyes...!"

"He looks really uncomfortable, I think he's having a nightmare."

"Oh, poor guy. Maybe we should wake him up?"

Many gasped as he shot up with a guttural roar as he grabbed his head. From nowhere, a large mollusk like creature appeared in his grasp as he tore it from his head, it left suction marks and faint traces of drawn blood as he spiked it into the ground.

A raised foot stomped down and splattered the eldritch beast into mushy bits. The students could only stare in disgust and awe as he snatched his sword up and left the small crowd for a new spot.

Unknown to them all, a pair of eyes watched carefully, slathered jaws drippling in drool as they smiled behind the thickness of the surrounding forest. They withdrew with a chuckle.

 **"It's just as they say, he's all wound up... Maybe all he needs in his life is to enjoy and excitement!~"**


	4. Homecoming

_**Blinding light. Broken by the momentary dips into darkness, the light dimming down as the world came into view for the first time. She felt for the first time, the grass against her body, the nuzzle of a loving parent, the joy of being born. She squealed in this joy, eager to speak, to be heard and to know, to be known.**_

 _ **Through struggle, she took her first steps within her first few breaths of life. She flexed her limbs with a stretch, her jaw in a yawn, her wings and her tail. In but a minute of her life she had learn to walk.**_

 _ **It was all so exciting. Life for her would be an experience she'd live to the utmost.**_

* * *

Griffin arrived at Alfea Castle with the Trix by her side. All with uneasy scowl as they glanced around, the Headmistress shook her head.

"As blindingly bright as ever... I'll never understand the need for such an exaggerated theme."

Icy scoffed with Stormy.

"Always seeking attention if you ask me."

"What would it kill them dim the lighting down a bit?"

Darcy stayed quiet as she kept a keen eye about. She hissed as she spotted Guts surrounded by another group of Fairies.

"The prodigal son has gained a following, Headmistress. He looks ready to keel over any second to, poor boy."

As the Witches made their way to the sleep deprived swordsman they noticed his blank expression. Bombarded by questions from the students, his glazed gaze began to fall as he was lulled to sleep by his body, one Fairy poked him to no response.

"... See? Those girls said he was craz-"

Guts snapped his eyes open with an abrupt yelp as he raised his sword. The Fairies shrieked as many ran from him, however Griffin only shook her head with a click of a her tongue, fearless as she stepped up to Guts.

"Young man, what is the matter with you? That is no way to act in public!"

The Trix and surrounding Fairies expected the boy to swing the blade down or ignore the Headmistress' words. Instead he had lowered the blade with a silent nod. Griffin turned on a heel with a pivot.

"You have tormented these poor girls long enough with your, unintentional, hostility. Apologize."

"Y-Yes ma'am..."

Without a second thought he did as he was told. Griffin placed a hand on his back after he apologized.

"Now then, come along. We have much to discuss."

"R-Right..."

She guided him with the Trix following them off campus. With a quick incantation the party teleported back toCloudtower, atop one of the spires with a small pathway inside.

Griffin dismissed the Trix and led Guts to her office. The silence stagnant for what seemed an eternity broke with Griffin's cough.

"You've really grown."

He nodded. She eyed him now that they were alone, and disgust washed over her. New scars on his body with various bruises from the other night, as well as nights before, he seemed more like a weary war veteran.

Guts turned his head away from her with disdain of his own. Her face the same as that Farangonda had.

"I guess I have..."

He found it again, that old familiar hatred for himself, nowhere to be welcomed. However the bitterness left him as Griffin caressed his cheek to guide his eyes back to her own. An adamant stare he remembered quite fondly.

"You have been, and always will be my son, regardless of how you live your life."

He blinked with hope in his eyes, such a thing made the woman crack a smile.

"Though I must admit, I would've preferred to see the process! You had things you wanted to tell me?"

Guts sat down in a chair in morbid glee. A sick pleasure that always came to him as he thought about this subject.

"They're called, the God Hand."

The Trix listened in from outside. Even Stormy expressed interest for Guts' time away. One fellow student passed by with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, what're you all doing?"

They only responded with glares that easily frightened the lesser Witch away. Once alone again, they listened best they could, yet the two inside grew quieter. Talking could be heard but muffled and incoherent sounds was all that could be made out.

Stormy growled as she lightly pounded the door in annoyance.

"I can't hear a thing...! Darcy, don't you have a spell for this?"

Darcy rolled her eyes at her Sister, a hush in the frizzled haired girl's direction.

"First, whisper stupid. Second, if I did I would have, but you know Griffin. Always the cautious type, she'll know in a split second if we use any kind of magic on her doors."

Icy blinked before she leaned off the door and began to stroll down the hallway with a sneer.

"Duh!~ We'll just use a clairvoyance spell in our room. Beats trying to snoop about like lowly Fairies."

Darcy mumbled under her breath with Stormy as they looked down.

"I thought about that too..." "I-I mean anyone would've thought to do that..."

As they traversed through the winding halls, they came across a teacher with a familiar black shroud in her arms, the tutor quite pleased with herself as she marveled in it's design.

"Such a grim aura... It will make a fine collection in the Archive...!"

Darcy raised a brow and pointed to it.

"Say, Sisters? Isn't that...?"

A glint sparkled in Icy's eyes as she approached the elder Witch.

"Ms. Zarathustra? Where did you get that?"

The woman was renowned for her attitude and love of witchcraft, her face was near a perpetual frown for most weeks, yet today she couldn't hold back her glee as she held out her prize.

"Behold children, a rare new addition to our collection, I may keep this for myself actually! This seems to be but a simple cloth at first, but as I'm sure you've noticed, we Witches can sense it's true power unlike others! And to think, that Fairy girl simply handed such a thing over! I may use this in a lesson for tomorrow!"

The Trix glanced to each other, yet only Darcy spoke.

"Well, that would be a nice change of pace, we really must be going-"

"Yes, yes, dismissed! If you three are here then Griffin must be back as well, she'll want to see this!"

Stormy opened her mouth.

"I-I wouldn't do th-"

But Darcy slapped a hand over it as Icy pulled the two along.

"I'm sure Griffin will understand, Stormy!"

"Yeah we're quite busy ourselves, no time for conversation Ms. Zarathustra."

The Trix ran past the woman and straight for their dormitory. One by one they started the incantation to see together the talk between Guts and Griffin.

* * *

The young man held his sword out as Griffin hovered her hands over it with odd energies radiating from her.

"So... They're responsible for everything, and you've even met one of them personally?"

"I only know their silhouettes... But I think one of them is here in Magix."

Griffin lowered her hands and grew a scowl.

"You want me to find them... But you could barely handle one, that scar across your chest, another wound like that would destroy your soul. Your Brand is one thing, but that attack from the God Hand is far worse than it seems."

"I know."

"And yet you still persist... Why? Is your lust for vengeance so great you'd really give your life for it?"

"You know the answer, Mom."

Griffin opened her mouth, but stopped herself with a quiet hiss as she began to pace around the room.

"... I have a spell I'd like to try. It's a removal seal for your Brand. Interested?"

Guts stood up quickly and nodded.

"Yeah! Yeah, let's do it...! I knew I could count on you!"

She grinned as she pulled out a paper with wicked markings drawn on. She applied it over the Brand and began to speak the incantation she delicately researched over the years. Two items floated from her desk, fountains of magical power that amplified her own, sending it all into the paper as a light began to brighten the room.

* * *

The Trix all fell back with a shriek each as Cloudtower shook slightly. Icy rubbed her skull with a pained moan.

"What just happened in there?"

Darcy stood to her feet with a stumble forward.

"D-Do you think it worked? The removal?"

Stormy sat up drained as their henchman crept out the closet. He grabbed Stormy and pulled her to her feet.

"Hey you smelly doofus! Who said you coul-"

"STORMY!"

Darcy shouted out in fear as she witnessed their minion attempt to bite her sister's head clean off. Eyes faded, head and neck vascular, even his skull had changed into a feral shape.

Icy shot an icicle that prevented the ogre to bite down. Stormy fired a lightning bolt that threw him back into the closet. Darcy used a spell to lock the door to keep their pet hidden. She panted from the sudden attack before she heard faint whispers in her ears.

"What a freak... Who does he think he is? Then again... Who do they think they are? Your sisters, they look down on you and you know it... You sho-"

Another icicle flew by her head as a ghostly image dissipated. Icy flexed her fingers as she glanced around. Spirits of the damned flew all about Cloudtower.

"This is annoying... It looks like Griffin's crappy removal did the opposite, now all those accursed things after him are all around!"

Screams of terror began to sound as the Trix all scowled at each other. Silently debating amongst each other wether to get involved or not.

Outside their room was chaos as spirits of evil intent floated about. Possessing and manipulating various objects such as statues, furniture, even other students all attacked the populace. Teacher's fought back to restrain those who had been converted and destroy the inanimate horrors. The numbers were against them and growing.

"T-This is insane...! Isn't there something to dwindle these numbers down?!"

A mighty thud sounded. Spirits in the halls and dorms all flooded the main hall and auditorium. There, seemingly alone and with the Dragonslayer raised in one hand, Guts sneered at the swarm of evil that swam around him in the room. He had stabbed himself in the shoulder with his cursed blood trickling down to the floor.

"That's right... Come for what called you all here...! Come on! Drag me to me Hell! Rip me into pieces! COME ON!"

The ethereal beings began to combine and mold into a serpent as he repeatedly stabbed himself in the leg. More and more spirits gathered as more of his blood poured.

"Don't bother playing dolls with little girls, wrestle with someone you know can give you a fight, C'MON AND **TAKE ME!** "

In one hallway, a mass number of possessed Witches fell unconscious as they ghosts fled their vessels in search of their true target. The students and staff followed after them until they came across the ghastly sight.

Guts swung that giant slab faster than the eye could move. A giant ghostly serpent ran through him, the numerous ghosts clawed and beat him once it drew near, yet each time even as the lows landed he'd have cut a large chunk away. In but moments it began to shrink in size.

Griffin shouted over the chaos.

"What are we doing?! Standing in awe of what?! We are Witches of Cloudtower, and if a mere child with an iron toy can rid this pest, so too can our magic!"

A small Witch amongst the crowd shook in fear, but fired a blast with her hands raised. The Ghostly Serpent cried out in agony. Griffin raised a fist.

"Excellent Mirta! If even she can get it to cry out, then we should have no problem killing it ourselves!"

With crackles of cheer, the moral had been boosted as the school flung spells and hexes, annihilating the monster with ease now as it was too distracted by Guts.

As it reached a size of a man, Guts leapt forward and stabbed the specter, both fell with a small crash into the audience near the first year students. The boy was layered in his own blood underneath ectoplasam, bruises and wounds all over with his eyes milk white as he snarled twisting the massive blade.

 **"Hah... Hah... Hah...!"**

The ghost last left impaled on the Dragonslayer struggled, then pointed and laughed.

 _("... Blood... And... Guts... An-")_

 **"SHUT UP!"**

He raised the blade and brought it down repeatedly. Howling in laughter.

 **"Always here! Always there! Try singing as a FUCKING crater! TRY IT NOW! TRY IT!"**

Everyone was either too cautious or too frightened to stop him. Some prepared to attack him in preparation of this mad man's rampage. Griffin however, floated down by his side and hushed him.

"Guts..."

 **"Try it! Try it! Try it!"**

"Guts..."

 **"Try it! Tried it!** Tried it...!"

Tears began to stream down his face as he began to stop moving. His pupils returned with his face now twisted into an immense depression.

"We tried it... And it happened all over again...! Always the same... Always..."

She pulled him close and he leaned into her with his teeth clenched tightly.

"Shush now... You're not alone anymore. Rest now... Rest your weary head."

A spell of drowsiness was casted on him as he drifted into sleep. A sigh escaped her as she knew everyone had questions. She cleared her voice and proclaimed.

"If you're afraid and want to live a life without power then leave now! If you want to be a real Witch, then get to cleaning the mess those cursed things made!"

One Witch spoke up curiously as all eyes were on the sleeping swordsman.

"Uh, Headmistress? Who is he...?'

She looked down at Guts with a glare at his Brand. It had stopped bleeding for now, but she knew it would start up again soon.

"He is our new security. As you've seen, monsters are growing more rampant lately, and it takes one who lives to slay them to protect you all until you are able to protect yourselves. Now get to cleaning!"

The school reluctantly began to clean up around the area. She whispered under her breath as she used her magic to levitate him.

"... I wonder what dream you'll have this time."

* * *

 _ **Blind. Suffering. A blackness never to be lifted. A miasma never to leave. Pain that forever aches, never to fade, never to heal. Her child, still within her womb, yet ready to be laid any day. Any moment.**_

 _ **She heard them once more. The screams of those crushed under her mighty steps. The destruction of their buildings with her wings. The explosive sounds her tail caused as it swiped in the air at random.**_

 _ **That awful odor of her wounded rotting body, the smell of brimstone and smoke, the result of her own blind fury from her choked breath. Her language too foreign for the creatures that retaliated, for not one would understand her pleas of mercy, her begging for aid and kindness. Her prayer for peace by any means.**_

 _ **She had no choice but to fight. Her life she'd forfeit gladly, but the life within her, it deserved no fate like her own, she'd grant it that chance to live unlike her.**_

 _ **With a mighty roar that deafened the cries of thousands of lives now burned asunder, she would endure, she would move on. She will live, as a Struggler.**_

* * *

Bloom shot up from bed with shriek that woke up her roommate, Flora. The tan girl rushed to the redhead's side.

"Bloom! Bloom, calm down it's okay! It was just a bad dream!"

Bloom shook her head as the tears streamed down her heated cheeks, her arms wrapped around herself as she shook.

"No... No it wasn't...! It was so horrible... It all felt, so real."

"What was it? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I... I wish I could but, there was nothing to look at, just darkness."

Flora frowned as she hugged her friend tightly.

"It's okay. We're here for you, all of us at Alfea, and even the boys from the Specialist."

Bloom nodded and put on a smile, yet the dread in her heart never left, the sadness only grew.

That morning at breakfast, Bloom merely prodded her meal with her fork, idly moving it about without thought. She snapped out of her daze as Stella poked her.

"Magix to Bloom?~ Are you even listening right now?"

"H-Huh? N-No, no I'm sorry, I'm a bit out of it today."

"I'll say! What're you doing, you know Ms. Griselda will yell at you for playing with your food."

"Yeah..."

Stella looked at the plate and let out a disgusted groan.

"H-Hey, why are you making that brand symbol. That's real freaky!"

"What...?"

Bloom blinked before she stood up with a gasp. Her food had been assorted in Guts' Brand. She mumbled an excuse under her breath as she ran out the room.

"What's going on with me...?"

She stopped and looked through a window into the sky. She wanted to be free of this gradual suffering that welled up in her stomach and rose to her chest. She wanted to know the cause of it all.

Just as tears began form again, an abrupt wave of coolness washed down her being, she shook her head amidst her confusion.

"Bloom."

"W-What?"

She looked at what should have been her reflection. Instead stood an outline of a man she never knew, yet felt a familiarity with. The outline placed held up a hand as if pressing against the glass.

"Don't be afraid. Don't give into despair. It is within the greatest of darkness that true light shines. You will make it, because you are strong. You were chosen for greatness, and greatness will come to you."

She unconsciously drew close to the glass, her hand upon his, a warmth so tempting she'd dare not refuse it until she was pulled back from behind. Griselda shoved a finger in her face and wagged it about.

"Young lady, you hadn't even touched your meal, I'll have you know that...! My word, what has you in tears?"

The harsh woman frowned as her strictness turned to softness. Bloom smiled despite this. Her tears filled with joy.

"I don't know but... It was-is, something wonderful... I-I'll get back to breakfast! I'm real sorry!"

"W-Well don't force yourself, and don't be afraid to ask for help, we are here to help you!"

She ran off with a chirp. A skip in her step as she caught glimpse of a white hawk fly by outside the windows.

"Yes ma'am!"


	5. Enjoy and Excitement

Guts awoke with a groan. No nightmares, no incubi attached to him, simply a bedroom he slept quietly in. It was the first good sleep in days. His wounds had vanished to which he smirked, the convience magic began to rouse his heart. He felt something amiss as he prodded his Brand. A paper texture that clung to his skin acting as a second layer.

"She used the old seal this time... That's good."

He rose out of bed and searched the room. It was a basic dormitory, meant to house multiple students, yet he alone occupied the room. His blade leaned on the wall near his bed with the shroud loosely tied around the hilt with a note.

"... Breakfast is from nine to eleven, do not be late, Mother... Yeah right."

He snatched the blade up with the cloak and opened the door to storm off. He had stopped at the faint sensation of something small and the sound of a squeak.

Mirta wasn't much for Witch material, this much she was often reminded, so it came to her surprise that she was the one chosen by Griffin specifically to be by this mad swordsman's side for some time. His display the other day utterly terrified her and the other Witches. Even so, it wasn't her place to refuse a direct order from the Headmistress.

She had come with a heavy sack of items she didn't even know was inside until he had came out charging at her, bumped and fell on her rear as some of the contents spilled out. She looked up with a small yelp as she shrank under his glare.

 **"Don't. Touch me."**

"I-I'm sorry...! Oh no I, I dropped-! This is for you..."

She stood up and reached down to pick up the sack as she berated herself under her breath. Guts snorted at the sight.

"Stop. You did good, this armor looks like it can take a real beating."

Mirta hadn't even noticed until he mentioned the few items that fell. Gauntlets and knives made specifically for hunting larger creatures. Bombs made for excavations and mining. Most of the clothing were dark if not black. He lifted it all up and turned his back on the Witch to go back inside.

"W-Wait! Headmistress Griffin told me that, I'd have to stay by your side for now!"

"Okay."

"And that, you'd have to patrol the school!"

"Sure."

"A-And not cooped up in your room to brood and mope all day drowning in self pity."

He glanced back her with a raised brow in silence.

"Her words of course, verbatim..."

"Got it."

He slammed the door behind him which in turn caused the girl to jump. Despite her gut feeling, she stayed and even pounded lightly against the door.

"S-She specified that I'd have to have you in my vision until sundown...!"

( "So does that mean you gotta stare at me while I get bare ass naked?" )

Mirta gasped as her face flushed red.

"N-No of course not!"

The door opened with Guts bare. She caught a glance before she turned away from him as her hands hid her face.

"It was a joke, just wait a little bit, you sure are flakey for a Witch."

"... Yeah, I uh, I get that a lot..."

"It's not like you're weak, I remember how you were the first one to attack that horde of wraiths."

Her eyes widen as she was sure he was blind in his frenzy. She had nothing to say back as he closed the door on her. He came out not too long after donned in a suit similar to the Red Fountain uniforms the Specialist wore with a obsidian light armor plates over it.

"She's spoiling me... Alright, you're my keeper or something, so where's breakfast at?"

"Whew... Follow me..."

It was a simple walk filled with an awkward silence. The two sat at an empty table on the ground, away from the others which floated idly above them in the towering room, a rather unsightly Witch sat by Mirta cautiously.

"... So... How's it going?"

Mirta gave a nervous laugh as Guts only ate loudly as he inhaled his food.

"O-Oh it's all peachy so far!~ How about you Lucy?"

The girl rolled her eyes with a groan.

"Different day, same crap..."

Guts let out a scoff.

"If that ain't the truth. What's this, the loser's table?"

Mirta and Lucy answered at the same time.

"No, course not!" "You betcha."

Mirta narrowed her eyes at her friend but she only shrugged.

"Mirta, face it. We're the least popular girls in the whole college."

"That doesn't make us losers!"

One of the Witches above snorted loudly.

"Yeah it does!~"

A small number of tables laughed as Mirta squirmed in her seat with Lucy mumblimg to her.

"Told you so... You gotta be assertive."

"But why can't we all get along? You and me are friends...!"

"Yeah well... Witches betray each other, that's why covens don't exists outside of family, like the Trix!"

Guts gulped the last of his meal with an abrupt belch.

"I don't hear you talking back for your friend, even if you betray one another later, you're friends now."

"...! Sh-Shut up. You don't know anything, you're just some guard or something."

"Alright."

Guts looked up and shouted out to the tables.

"Hey you stupid bitch!"

A number of Witches looked his way offended, then frustrated at his next sentence.

"The fact so many of you turned around shows how fucked this school is, trying to gang up on a girl who was the first to jump into action when the rest of you pissed yourselves, all bark and no bite am I right?

The whole cafeteria erupted into jeers all aimed at him. He only smiled as he fanned himself with a hand lazily.

"Keep it coming, I feed off that negative shit, give me all that succulent hatred you dumb cunts! The best part is, I wasn't even talking to half of you getting mad now, so I know some of you have some insecurities or low self-esteem problems!~"

A few quieted down, but others grew louder until Griffin shouted out as she entered the room.

"SILENCE! No more talking if that's what it takes to shut you sorry lot up! Insolent brats...!"

All the Witches leaned away from Griffin's roar before glaring daggers at Guts, yet he was nowhere to be seen. While they had their attention on Griffin he had slipped away. Mirta however knew that he had hid under the table with a finger over his lips as he gave her a blank stare.

She raised a brow until she felt a cold chill down her spine. Griffin's intense gaze was on her. All she could do was smile and shrug. She saw the Headmistress mouth out the word "Where." silently. She leaned forward to place her arms on the table, hiding them from Guts as she pointed down.

The woman let out a huff as she levitated herself to the staff table. Things would only get worse before they got better.

Lucy however couldn't stop snickering as she whispered to Mirta.

"He's kind of a jerk but... That was pretty funny how he stood up for you."

"I-I guess..."

Mirta didn't know how to exactly feel, but she smiled regardless as she mouth a thank you to him. Guts only stared ahead.

Later on during class time, he'd wait silently outside each of her classes, ignoring the insults and odd stares he'd recieve. As the last class ended, she escorted him around the campus with Lucy by her side.

"And here is the Archive!~ It's... Quite cluttered. We just sorta throw anything worth keeping or recording in here! So a lot of history!"

Guts looked around the hoard of items piled around, unable to tell what was treasure or trash, or if it all was one or the other.

"It'd make a decent punishment to clean it."

"Eh?"

"Cleaning the Archive. You'd set someone straight if they had to clean this even with magic, force 'em to do it by hand and you've got a strict punishment just cruel enough to discipline but not abuse whoever had to."

Lucy snapped her fingers.

"H-Hey you're right! I gotta tell Griffin that, she'll love that idea!"

The Witch ran off despite Mirta's cries.

"W-Wait, Lucy...! Ooh, never mind. We're, or I'm, supposed to take you to Magix City as our last activity today. "

"Let's get going then. I'm not gonna wait on her."

"O-Okay..."

* * *

"You went ALL the way to Cloudtower to deliver that nasty thing?!"

Stella exclaimed as Musa rolled her eyes at her blonde friend.

"Well it wasn't that long when Ms. Farangonda herself teleports you in and out of there, besides it was just the entrance! That place is far too creepy for me to go by foot or wings!"

"I'll say! Did you at least get to see your dark crazy stud?"

Musa blushed with a frown.

"Stella please! Besides, I don't think he likes me that way anyways."

Stella leaned in with her tongue out playfully.

"Do you?~ I always pegged you with Riven, since you've got a spot for bad boys, but that Guts is the baddest!"

"Oh stop it!"

Stella giggled mischievously as Musa fumed, yet both stopped in their tracks as they saw Mirta pull Guts out of a store, the irate boy held the store owner by his collar.

"What was that?! You wanna run that service by me again!? If they got money you serve them, asshole!"

"G-Guts it's no big deal, yo-you-you're making a scene!"

He released the frightened man as Mirta pulled him down the sidewalk and in the Fairies' direction. They nearly passed by each other until Guts noticed them both. He pulled Mirta back, which in turned had her release another small yelp.

"Hold it... I gotta talk with you two."

Stella stood behind Musa and whispered to her.

"This guy's too intense for me, I'll let you handle this.~"

Musa shook her head as she approached Guts.

"Hey again! Didn't get to say good-bye last time, though I see you got your... Cape!"

"... You look good. You and your friends, the school hasn't had any trouble, right?"

"Nope! We were just shopping for a party tonight! You know you look pretty cool in that new outfit... Almost like a Specialist!"

He shrugged back with a grunt.

"It's light. Haven't used it in action yet. Hey Mirta, you're the friendly one, aren't you?"

The small Witch gave Guts a pout but reluctantly smiled at the Fairires as she poked her head from behind the swordsman's broad frame.

"He-Hello! I'm Mirta, nice to meet you both! What're your names?"

Stella posed with a sparkling smile.

"I!~ Am the Dazzling Stella, though you can just call me Stella! And this is-"

Musa playfully shoved Stella away.

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much! Musa, nice to meet you Mirta!"

The Witch grew more relaxed as she stepped out from her cover.

"Likewise! Say, I really like your hair, Musa! Did you style it?"

Musa nodded as she shook her head to show off her pigtails.

"Yeah!~ I could try other styles too, but this fits me best right now! I like your outfit! Do you dance?"

"H-How can you tell?"

"Those shoes may look like basic boots, but I can tell you've been dancing with how worn the soles are! We should totally practice together!"

As the girls started to mingle, Guts tuned them out with a scowl, something wasn't right... He felt great discomfort before the familiar sting followed by the trickling sensation on his neck.

"Oh no..."

He could feel them. Exactly where they were, slowly turning his head to across the street as he caught a glimpse. A large man in a party tuxedo with his back turned to him. A small crowd of children huddled around him as they all cheered for ice cream he had bought from an ice cream stand.

 **"Hee Hee Hee!~ Here you go lil' tykes! Enjoy and Excitement, just like Unca' Wyald taught ya!"**

The children chanted after Wyald. One girl chirped out.

"Mister Wyald? How come you look like a big ogre!~"

The large man turned his head, his face forward and teeth larger than his mouth could close giving him an eerie perpetual smile, he seemed a mutated ape as he sneered. His solid eyes made it impossible to tell where or who he was looking. Guts began to step back as Wyald ruffled the girl's hair, his nostrils flaring up.

 **"Maybe I am! Ya never know, girlie!~ "**

"Are you about to sneeze? Your nose is acting funny!"

 **"That's cause someone real special is really close by! You'll help me find them, won't you?"**

"How would I do that?"

His hand gripped her head as he as launched the girl across the street.

 **"Use yer head!"**

The girls hadn't noticed Wyald at all, only the whiz of an object and the cries of children, but Guts saw the girl was headed in their direction. Wyald never aimed for him, just for his attention, Guts knew he had missed on purpose. As the girls ducked and moved out the way he had thrown himself in the way of the human projectile.

The air was knocked out of him as he caught the girl with his body, he hugged the girl tightly as they were both thrown through a store window to keep the bass from doing further damage, a raspy wheeze escaped him as he landed in a vacant diner booth.

Wyald snatched up another child and threw him into the running traffic. This throw had more force behind it has the child's body both caved in and splattered against the hood, a pile up on the road was made in an instant. The ice cream man attempted to stop the malevolent ape-man, but his neck snapped easily from a direct punch to the head, Wyald sneered as he took this new corpse and threw it to the floating cars above. The whole street had been devastated.

The Fairies and Witch were forced inside the store as calamity fell from above. They rushed to Guts' side with Stella gasping.

"Oh my goodness, that was a little girl?!"

Musa began to panic as she looked between Guts, who had blood trickling down the corner of his mouth, and the girl who had a gaping head wound.

"T-This...! This is...! Bad!"

Mirta paled to a ghostly color as she hovered her hands over the two victims. They all let our relieved sighs as Guts glared ahead with a scoff.

"I'm glad I kept this with me..."

From the pocket of the suit be pulled out a small sack. He opened it as blue dust sprinkled over the girl's wound, it healed at an astounding rate, an uncomfortable moan from her as he shoved her to Mirta.

"Always the same, no matter where I go..."

She held the girl close as she watched him stand to his feet with a hand over his seal.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and do my job."

He peeled the paper from his skin as the Brand proceeded to bleed further. He stormed off, his face away from the girls , that face of a perverse glee and malice as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

* * *

Wyald had escaped in the chaos he had created, but left behind a trail down an alley. He ignored Mirta's cries as he hurried over and past the debris in the street. The trail lead through a myriad of shaken storefronts and establishments until he came to an old yet small empty warehouse. The doors where wide open with only darkness and a great miasma welcomed him.

He was ready to enter, but the screech of an aircraft stopped him. It landed by the entrance as a group of young men ran out from it brandishing weapons unlike his own. They were holographic, yet clearly solid.

"Phantoblades..."

One of the young men, a blonde with blue eyes, approached him with a stunned expression.

"Whoa, they got you here quick, were you also in the area?"

Guts eyed him for a moment with a raised brow. It struck him as he realized the uniforms they all wore were similar to his own, barring any armor over it. The colors were bright yellow and blue with blue furnished capes. He shrugged and stared ahead.

"... Yeah. I was with a friend before the monster attacked. He's in there, we ought to be cautious."

One of the boys scoffed as he twirled a violet saber. A smug grin on his face.

"It's just a dumb beast! It caused a lot of damage though."

"He's killed a kid and numerous people by causing a massive traffic disaster just a few meters back. He did so for attention."

One with glasses frowned with a burly dark haired one.

"That explains those clouds and spike in radio activity..."

"All this for attention? That just doesn't seem right, it'd he have to be insane!"

Guts marched with others inside with a nod.

"Do yourselves a favor and keep an ear out, no more talking from here on."

They entered the darkness, the doors slammed behind them, leaving them blind. Wyald's voice echoed from within.

 **"I like my killing like I like my women, boys. Small and tight, loud and crazy, full of fight! Let's live to the fullest!"**

A torch lit up that illuminated the mad man's unsavory image. He wielded a burning club and charged at the group.

 **"Enjoy and Excitement!~"**


	6. Foul Play

Prince Sky, born to royalty, he preferred action to politics. An eye for adventure and a passion for combat. He made quick friendship with his steward, Brandon, who shared his views. He was caught in an engagement with a princess of a neighboring world, but his feelings for her weren't as mutual as she or his father would like. He had joined the Specialist in a vain attempt to stall for time and live his life the way he desired at Red Fountain. His current squad were his closest friends.

Brandon was the stalwart steward of Prince Sky. The two were such close friends that upon their arrival, he had assumed his identity to be a target of any political attack, so that the real one would be safe. He was quite the flirt and always getting into trouble.

Riven was just a street rat who had to fight his way to where he is. Since his mother left him, he couldn't rely on anyone but himself, which made making friends and working with teammates difficult. Especially with people he saw weak or better than himself. People like those in his squad.

Timmy was always quite timid, he even thought himself weak, but not helpless. His intellect and love of technology evened out his lack of combat skill. He joined Red Fountain to excel in his proficient studies, and managed to make the perfect friends on the way.

They relived the memories of their lives at such an instant it left them open. This odd man struck a fear in them they hadn't known before, and now would never know.

 **"BYE BYE BLONDIE!~"**

The club came down and Sky raised his phantoblade too late, but the blow was blocked by an unseen force The torched weapon broke to pieces from the impact. The abominable figure stepped back before he was forced on his back by a powerful counter swing from an oversized blade. Sparks flew and illuminated the shock on the beasts face, and Guts' ghoulish visage as he held the iron slab.

In that instant the group saw the oddly shaped phantoblade and the sturdy armor underneath Wyald's suit. He vanished in the darkness as Guts spoke out.

"Don't space out, he's better than us one on one, keep close there's more coming!"

They huddled together best they could. Sky closed his eyes to focus before he swung to his right. A yelp from the monster. Riven heard another from a different swing. A thud sounded far away.

 **"Whassamatta Wyald? These kiddies too much for ya?"**

 **"Muzzle that shitty snotty snout of yours, Marcellus! These guys are better than the dogs in Midland... I like it.~"**

 **"The Black Swordsman is among them, I know it, I smell him and I want him...! He killed my pack at those gardens! Fried to death!"**

Wyald chuckled as his eyes began to glow in the dark.

 **"Then let's get some revenge, eh?~ We'll make the most of this execution!"**

 **"It's as you say all the time... ENJOY AND EXCITEMENT!"**

A deafening roar shook the air as the two thunderous stomps sped their way. No one could hear a thing and all leapt from one another...

* * *

Bloom ran with the rest of her friends. She was shocked at the scene she found Musa and Stella in, but her vision and attention were drawn to something else. A strange dark image beckoned her, a weak child's voice.

 _"Follow me... Follow me... Follow me..."_

Tecna shouted at Bloom as she ran closely.

"How could you know where the creature would be?!"

"Intuition? I-I'm honestly not sure... I just know! There!"

She pointed to the Red Fountain aircraft. Stella whined as they stopped.

"What's an Owl craft doing here by this, dingy, storage house?"

Musa and Flora both snapped to the building. The sound of metal clashing and stone breaking muffled by the walls still caught their attention.

"Probably have to do with whatever is going on in there...!"

"There's that dark energy again...! No, it feels even greater now! Ooohhh...!"

They all jumped at the abrupt thud against the large doors, a dent nearly it's size came from the other side. Bloom heard the haggard whisper in her mind.

 _"The demons... They're emissaries of darkness... But while all of their kind are dark, not all are evil... Aid him, in defeating those who would abuse their gift..."_

"But, how...?"

 _"With the Dragon's Flame that lies in secret of your body and soul... The dormant power within you, shall be the savior this world and many others will look to..."_

Bloom stepped back, unaware of the others speaking amongst each other as she continued to whisper to herself. Sweat forming on her brow.

"B-But...! I'm just a teenager...! Why would I have all that responsibility...?! How do you know this...!?"

 _"..."_

She felt the warmth from before. The coolness that washed away all worry, as if embraced by a dear friend or someone closer, nearer than she thought before.

"... Please... Guide me..."

 _"Fire at the creature to your right. After that, He will deal with the rest."_

She nodded, but she thought to herself who this 'He' could be. The doors flew off the edges as an explosion erupted from within. A beaten Timmy tumbled out as Sky and Brandon both used their blades to stop the claws of a large werewolf. A metal locket around the neck of the beast.

"Take This!" "You're done for!"

They pushed the claws back and flourished together to strike the chest. There was a howl in the air filled with laughter as the phantoblades and blood flew in the air. Brandon and Sky fell back from deep wounds to their chests as the larger beast cackled.

 **"The Great Hunter of Hunters, Lord Fentris, is here to conquer you all!"**

Riven stumbled back as Wyald continuously threw punches down. The magenta hair rogue couldn't find a single opening as he blocked and parried each attack. Wyald snickered at the boy's desperate defense.

 **"C'mon, you're not even trying! Watch!"**

With a heavy swing, he knocked the boy's arms high as the blade left his grip before the Apostle delivered a blow to the gut. Riven wheezed out what little air he had left. Wyald launched him away with a hook which forced Stella ducked to dodge the incoming hero.

"Uwah! Watch where you're-! Oh no! C'mon girls we gotta help!"

Bloom held out her hands as the others transformed. A bright warm sensation ran from her chest throughout her body. From her hands flew a snaking dragon with small feathered wings on the side. It coiled around the wolf's waist. Torn in half, the wounds cauterized from the magical intensity of the flames, he laid their in shocked pain. The Fairies had yet to fling a single spell as they all stared at a newly transformed Bloom.

"W-Whoa...! That's insane!"

Musa marveled. Tecna and Flora kept their eyes on the downed beast.

"W-Was he weak to fire, or was Bloom's magic just that intense!?"

"It's still alive... They're pretty tenacious, even like this it's frightening."

Stella blinked with a dropped jaw before she pointed to Wyald.

"Y-Yeah! You're no match for all of us, let alone even one of us! Just surrender and we'll go easy on you, ugly!"

Fentris reached out for his ally, Wyald lumbering over with shaking shoulders.

 **"A-Aa... Aah...! W-Wyald...! I can't heal...! Get me outta-"**

A visceral squelch sounded as the ape faced brute crushed his ally's head with a stomp.

 **"What a burden! How am I supposed to enjoy myself with you whining and moaning like some house bitch? Even your Apostle form is disappointing! Die."**

Wyald looked up at the horrified teens. A stretched sneer as his clothes began to tear slightly. He held his hands as he caught both phantoblades that were knocked into the air.

 **"It's as I said before. I do what I do because I want to! Live life by the fullest, can't do that if I'm held back by others! It's for Enjoyment..."**

He opened his mouth wide as he snatched Riven's phantoblade with his teeth.

 **"Aanf Eaaghhimen(And Excitement)!"**

He started to charge yet again, The Fairies frozen at the murderous intent Wyald oozed, but he stopped with a raised brow and turned around, a knife stuck out of his back. Guts walked out with the Dragonslayer heaved over his shoulder, a free hand beckoning the beastly man.

"It's me you're after, right? And what a coincidence, cause I was looking for an Apostle to kill too."

Wyald's eyes flashed before he made a mad dash for the warrior. Guts readied his blade as the two met. Timmy sat up with Tecna's help, frightened at the conflict.

"A-Aah! Those blades will cut right through that sword! Get-"

Wyald swung his left sword with great strength, but was pushed back with a counter swing.

"... Back? H-He deflected a phantoblade with that thing?!"

Wyald retaliated with his right, but it too was pushed back, leaving him open for Guts. The Dragonslayer flew for Wyald's head and forced the Apostle to block with the phantoblade in his mouth. The motion caused the ape to spin back dazed.

 **"W-Wha...? AAIE!"**

He shrieked releasing all the blades as he stumbled forward. A pool of blood gathered behind from the wound on his back. Guts sneered in delight.

"What are you screaming for? Isn't this what you wanted?"

The Apostle panted as steam began to gather around him.

 **"D-Don't get cocky...! I'll tear you apart, boy, limb from limb!"**

In a plume of thick fog, a monster took the place of Wyald, a grotesque figure that stomped out into view. A giant with two large arms and stout legs, white fur on the body except the chest, bicep and feet. Three eyes, two on the shoulders and one between the upper pectoral. A giant mouth on the stomach drooled incessantly. Wyald's upper body stood out on the top acting as a miniature head.

He cackled as everyone leaned back in shock.

 **"GYAAAHAHAHAHAHA!~ Now you kiddies are FUCKED! I'm gonna take my time with you! Starting wi- YOW!"**

Sky and Brandon had snatched their phantoblades with a roll and slashed at Wyald's Achilles glared up at the demon holding his wound as Brandon smugly grinned until they both fell to their knees due to the immense pain.

"You, talk too much!"

"Think you're big now, but wait til you fall, and you'll fall hard!"

Wyald's legs began to quiver, the tendons yet to sever but also too weak to support his weight. He nearly fell to his feet shaking his whole body in fury.

 **"Why you- AAGH!"**

A large blast of magic forced him to stumble forward, his tiny head turned first to see Stella and Musa had fired the blast.

 **"That a tickle?! Cause all it did was push me a lit- Ptthhb! Pha! Blech! What the Hell!?"**

Flora focused her energy and concentration into the Earth below everyone as she commanded the roots to shoot up and entangle Wyald. Binding down his large arms and body, unintentionally smothering the second mouth until it began to eat the roots. The Nature Fairy hissed out as the action snapped her out of her spell.

"S-Such strength!"

 **"Hee Hee!~ So that's how it is! Even if you lot somehow beat me, you'll never beat the others! You're not mentally strong enough! Lemme show ya! UURRRYYYYAH!"**

He ripped the roots right out of the ground and broke them from his arms with a flex. Flora stumbled back, intimidated as she began of the garden scene, the evil intent of the wolves she had witnessed. No. It was greater then even that. She was frozen as her skin began to lose color.

Wyald chuckled as he could tell he was right and he was simply stronger than them. However, one of his eyes began to sting horribly.

 **"GAH! MY EYE! MY MIDDLE EYE!"**

Timmy shook as he held his gun up, but fired anyhow, with one eye opened as his glasses were broken in half only one lens remained.

"D-Don't...! Don't think size is all it takes to scare us! We can definitely beat you!"

He fired again, but missed the other eyes, hitting the body which barely received damage. Wyald snarled but sneered.

 **"A little faggot like you? Lemme show ya, size does matter, shithead!"**

His larger mouth opened as a phallic slimy appendage snaked out, a grotesque tongue-like limb that whipped against the ground, it sent several large rocks for Timmy. He raised his arms with a yelp as he awaited the pain.

"No way!"

Tecna threw her hands up as a holographic shield flashed between them and the stones. Her shield cracked and dented under the hail but held up all the same. She looked back and smiled at Timmy.

"Let's take this creep together!"

"... Tec-Tecna... WATCH OUT!"

Tecna shrieked as the shield shattered away from a punch from the Apostle. The penile tongue lashed out for her.

"AIE!"

"NO!"

Timmy shoved with all his might and found himself wrapped by the tongue. He felt his ribs crack as he heard them snap. The air from his lungs forcefully squeezed out of him. Blood sprouted out of his mouth like water from a fountain.

Wyald groaned lowly.

 **"Eugh, I ain't ever done diddled no kid before, especially a boy weak like you... But!~ You look and sound girly enough, I'll squeeze you goo- URK!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"**

Wyald cried out as Guts severed the snaky limb. As it fell, Timmy was freed and caught by Tecna.

"Timmy! You're alive still, right?!"

"I-Is that you Tecna...? W-Was I brave...?"

"You were very brave, just rest now."

Wyald's eyes all began to tear up as he finally fell to his knees. He howled in agony as Guts swung at Wyald's shoulder, taking out the eye and entire arm's functioning.

"It's still attached... But you can't feel it, and that's what matters."

 **"U-Ugh... Aah... D-Don't! You already cut me bad enough!"**

Wyald soon fell on his side, unable to support himself with one arm alone, and rolled on his back panting feverishly. Tired and drained.

Guts hopped on top of the body and raised his iron slab.

"Now. You'll answer me a question. Or you'll die."

 **"A-ANYTHING! ANYTHING AT ALL BUD! H-H-He-Heh-Hehehe! It was all in the past, that kid you dove for, she's alive ain't she? I knew you'd catch her, you're good guy after all!"**

He lowered the blade to the ease of everyone that watched, but everyone was shocked as Guts stomped down on Wyald's throat.

"Don't stall. The God Hand. Where are they."

 **"... You dumb or just ill-informed? The God Hand don't fuck with us Apostles and mortals! They do... Godly thing- UWHAH!"**

Guts began to pound away at the downed demon. Drawing out cries and pleas for mercy, blood and even few teeth would fly out from the beating until Wyald conceded.

 **"W-WAIT! Wait... Ug-Ugh... Listen... T-There may be one here... In this world... Yeah, there's definitely one here in Magix. It's how we all got here... He's been sending us... What few he chose, to go look for something called a Dragon's Flame. Oh, and these uh, Codex thingies."**

"Where is this God Hand."

Guts leapt off of Wyald as he facepalmed himself, attempting to splatter the Black Swordsman, the hand slid off slowly followed by another groan as Wyald sat up. Steam coming from his wounds as he chuckled. The wounds started to heal and seal up.

 **"Hehehe... You're fun kids! I'll be sure to keep a mighty close eye on all of us! Especially you... Red head."**

He snatched his severed limb up as the steam blinded everyone. A thick fog acting as cover.

 **"As well as you, Black Swordsman... Mephistopheles will deal with you all!"**

"DAMMIT YOU WON'T GET AWAY!"

Guts swung and dispersed the steam around the area, but Wyald vanished without a trace. He cursed under his breath and rested the Dragonslayer on his back.

"... Damn... Still, at least there's one dead."

He looked in the direction of the dead werewolf, but in his place laid the body of a boy no older than his preteen years with the same wounds as the beast. Bloom gasped at the sight.

"Aah! T-The wolf...! It left this poor boy...!"

"No. That kid, was the Apostle, you're seeing it here. His true form, his true story."

Guts smiled as he stood over the body.

"A weak child who called out for any form of guidance, probably was exiled from his village or just plain unwanted, he sacrificed whatever he held so dear to him and became something stronger. He was able to change people into a thing like himself so he'd never be alone. That's the story of the Lone Wolf Apostle. A sad end, crushed under the heel of someone he thought a friend."

He raised a foot and kicked the ribs of the deceased. Stella shouted at him with Sky.

"Ah! What do you think you're doing!?"

"H-Hey! That's wrong, stop that!"

Everyone began to scold Guts, he stood there with stoic apathy as he knelt down the body.

"What're you all getting worked up about? You didn't know him. I knew of him. His story. His past. The hardships he endured, the odds he faced, the suffering he's had..."

He tore the locket off the body and opened it, tossing it behind him, the image of a dirty but loving family. Save for one drowning boy.

"The gifts he had. The treasures close to his heart. Fairies, I never told you how an Apostle is made, or why they use the Brand."

He thumbed to the bloodstained mark on his neck. Visible and free for all to see.

"A human, under dire stress or hopeless state of mind, activates their Behelit and summon the God Hand. They request upon the human that in order to save them, they must sacrifice that they hold the utmost that they hold dear. That which they sacrifice is Branded and then... Sacrificed."

Sky shook his head in disbelief.

"Wait... You saying he offered them up to live...? W-What if he was forced into it?!"

"You think I care? Does the prey care when predator comes after it? No. It either dies to feed the hounds or it fights to live. If you've a problem with that, then do something about and stop me. Otherwise, don't bother."

He began to walk with most of the Specialist attempting to stand and stop him. Riven shouted over them.

"You think you can just walk away after this?! We have to report to Codatora and Saladin!"

Guts scoffed without so much as looking back.

"Unlike you, I'm not a Hero, I'm a human raised by a Witch and a Witch alone is the only thing I'll ever serve."


	7. The Party Crasher

Mirta lowered her head frozen in fear as Griffin paced around in her office. The room shook as the Headmistress growled past clenched teeth.

"So let me get this straight... He, ran off after being thrown through a window for some brat, and you say there waiting for him until you came here... Alone."

"I-"

The office began quake as Griffin bellowed indignantly.

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES!"

Mirta trembled and stumbled back with a yelp. She fell over herself and scurried away from the terrifying woman stomping after her. The Headmistress loomed over the pale girl with sheer rage on her face.

"You had... One! Job! Count it, Mirta. ONE! Your job was to keep him in your sights! How could you lose him?!"

"I... I... I'm sorry...! I..."

Mirta curled up into a ball bracing for anything she could think of. Instead, the room fell still and silent until Griffin released a held breath.

"Just. Get out."

Mirta unfurled herself and scrambled for the door with tears in her eyes. She had to find Guts. She swung open with a gasp as a teacher stood in the doorway.

"Headmistress! I'll assume you're done? The boy, our security, he's back. He came in just a minute ago! A ghastly sight just like last night."

Griffin's blood ran cold.

"What does that mean? He's alive, correct!?"

"Y-Yes, of course! Beasts from the wild gnawed at his flesh when we opened the doors. He slayed them before we could help and just marched in drenched in viscera. This isn't going to be a constant, is it?"

"Dismissed, Teledorra. And take this, whelp, with you."

The teacher huffed as she gestured for Mirta to follow. She slammed the door behind them and sank into her office chair.

"Ah, what am I going to do? I can't incorporate him into the school life! ... Maybe I-"

Her magic orb came to life. A news cast played as it would on a television.

* _"That's right, Miranda. Alfea Castle plans it's annual celebration party despite the terrible attack in the city. I hear the Specialist have something quite special set for the Fairies tonight! In other news, we have reports of the Black Knight. An alleged rogue who aided in the defense against the monster of this evening's tragedy."_ *

"... Ugh."

Griffin waved her hand as the image of the Trix came into view.

"Girls. I'll require a meeting with you."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

 ** _Her arm... It was gone now. She couldn't feel it. That's fine. For the life inside her this was the cost she would gladly pay._**

 ** _This suffering was hers alone._**

 ** _The child she would bear must live a peaceful life. A bloodless life. It's what he deserved._**

 ** _All was so dark... But she knew how to deal with the darkness killing her. A horrid taste, sour and putrid in taste, the gaseous acid smoke came billowing out of her maw. The heat rose as the fire soon came. She could feel it intensifying. Hardening._**

 ** _Her destructive flames soon became a light. A shaft of light even her blind eyes could see. A shaft of light to cease the darkness killing the world..._**

* * *

Tecna paced around with her holographic screen on. The girls all laid around the room watching her intently. Tecna shook her head and sighed.

"I can't follow where that ape guy went. This is stressful."

Flora hugged herself with a strict breath.

"I can still feel those horrible eyes on me... I feel like he could pop out any second!"

Musa kicked her legs into the air as she laid on her back.

"And Guts has been fighting things like that since he was a kid...! No wonder he acted the way he did..."

Stella scoffed and threw a pillow at Musa.

"That's still no excuse for what he did! Gosh, he's more nastier than those Witches he prefers! Well, except that one with him, she was nice."

Bloom however had fallen asleep already. They group looked to her as she murmured and groaned in her dreams. Sweating profusely, shifting and rolling side to side, she had a pained face.

Stella shook Bloom lightly with a small smile.

"H-Hey! Wake up already, girl! We've got a party to get to...!"

Bloom sat up abruptly with a gasp. A stifled shriek as tears welled up in her eyes. The girls came to her side.

"Wh-Whoa, whoa, whoa what's wrong?!"

Stella hugged her tightly with Flora.

"Hey Bloom, calm down we're here for you!"

Tecna shook her head sighing lightly.

"Bad dream? After today who could blame, but we're safe now."

"Don't cry, Bloom we'll be right here for you!"

Musa said with a fake smile. Her words true, her confidence lacking.

Bloom shook her head as she shuddered.

"I just don't know anymore...! What do these dreams mean? I-I'm sorry everyone but I think I'll have to skip the party tonight."

All erupted in objections trying to deter Bloom from her decision, but she kept her head down in silence.

As the girls gave up, Bloom locked herself away in her dorm room, allowing only Flora in, so that her roommate could prepare for the ball.

* * *

Meanwhile in an underground network, Wyald traversed the rocky labyrinth with haggard breathing.

 **"Hiiee... Whfoo... Hiiee... Whfoo..."**

He stared down at his naked body, a tired smile as he leaned against the wall within the cavern, he grunted loudly.

" **Whew! I almost lost you for good, willie! But now... How am I gonna get back at them kids?"**

He pounded a hand in an open one with a gleeful cheer.

 **"Aha! I'll snatch 'em up quick and crush 'em tight! But! I'll be sure to keep 'em breathing and make sure they suffer! However that Black Swordsman... He'll be trouble up front, so will that red head... Hrm, what to do..."**

 **"Don't hold back. You underestimated them, but proved stronger still despite your loss."**

Wyald turned to the new figure with a hapless smile.

 **"Oh yeah! Great idea, Meph-MEWAGH"**

A huge fist slammed Wyald's face into the cavern wall. The ape shuddered in shock and pain silently as the shadowed figures huffed.

 **"You're not even worth being a stain on my fist, but you're still needed for things so consider this a punishment. We're not in Midland any more."**

The figure slowly grinded the fist into the Apostle's head before he released him and allowed the ape to fall to the ground in agony.

 **"You follow orders now. Follow them to the straight and narrow, or die. I don't need to remind what await us do I?"**

That had the groaning Wyald shake his head in unintelligible terror. The superior's eyes flashed as he stomped down.

 **"THEN LISTEN WELL, FOOL! You have an assignment, and failure will NOT be tolerated, understand?!"**

Wyald nods numerous times as he stood to his feet. His face steaming as it began to fix itself at a painstakingly slow pace. He was finally able to speak.

 **"I-I... I understand...! Shit man... I thought we were buddies!~ Y-Ya didn't have to hit me s-"**

He was struck again, a blow to the gut, the wind in his lungs forced out as he wheezed.

" **Your. Assignment. As inept as you are, will be perfect for you. You're to use our new weapons in an experiment for the first assault on this world's defenses. Crash the Alfea Castle Ball and retrieved that red head Fairy named Bloom alive in one piece. Not raped, or in pieces, alive and well Wyald. We need her."**

Wyald odded as he began to get dressed.

 **"Okay but... What if I'm caught in a bind?! I mean, I'll be in a room full of crazy powerful people!"**

 **"Useless... Use the item in those clothes I gave. It will stop even my own magic, and if that fails as well, I already told you what eating a Fairy can do for us Apostles."**

Wyald took out a black jeweled amulet and sneered as he looked down the tunnel. Marching feet with a myriad of growls stopped before the two Apostles. A small army of humanoid monsters.

The superior continued as he threw clothes and a tied burlap sack at him.

 **"Here's your bag of the Behelit, don't forget to litter them around. With our oncoming disaster, new servers will join us along with the demon soldiers."**

 **"I know! I know...! I'll be going now, Sir..."**

The two went their seperare ways. The superior vanished alone as Wyald began chuckling at the sight of his private army.

 **"Yknow... This ain't so bad actually! If you lot know how to use those weapons on ya, we could take on anyone! Anyone...!" Alright boys, we've a party to crash!"**

They marched on, jeering and roars of cackling from them all.

* * *

In Cloudtower, Guts marched down the hall and his way to his room.

"Hey Guts. Come here."

Darcy reached for his shoulder, though she flinched back at his glare, both relaxing as he turned around with a grunt.

"What do you want. It's almost curfew."

"Glad to see you cleaned yourself up. Griffin has us going to crash the Alfea Castle party. I thought it'd be a good idea to bring you along. You think so too, right?"

"Sure."

"I know you might wanna...? Huh? Just like that?!"

Guts nodded as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"You're gonna prank them, right? It's for not inviting you all to the party. Yearly thing, I remember Griffin always sending some Witches to mess with it one way or another, this'll be my third time helping."

Darcy blinked before shrugging with a smile.

"Great! That means you won't be left behind then! You do have that new seal on your Brand, correct?"

Guts turned around and pulled down his cape to show the talisman over the Brand. Darcy shook her head.

"Good. Seeing what that thing could do, even I wouldn't be sure of taking you with us, but let's hope it holds up tonight. We're going through the underground tunnels."

"Got it... What about Mirta?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't she my babysitter?"

"About that..."

Darcy thought about what she should say... Within this moment came the opportunity she and her sisters sought.

"She was too shy to say it to you, but Fickle Mirta just can't handle being around you! I mean, you heard how Griffin reacted before you came back to Cloudtower.~"

"..."

"Not to mention, she came back without you, how could a Witch lose a human? She felt so awful about it. Griffin thought ahead though and as of this moment-"

Darcy offered her hand with a bewitching smile.

"I'll be your partner from here on! Not too bad, huh?"

"Fine."

He walked past her, gaining a grunt from the Witch as she rolled her eyes at him, following after him.

"Could it kill you to be a bit more friendlier?"

"You Witches don't make friends, or am I mistaken."

"That's not what you said in breakfast this morning. You got a strange mindset..."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would! That's my specialty, the mind. Think about that for a minute."

Guts fell silent but marched on. Darcy noticed his fist softened for a moment. She would have to make a note of every facet of this warrior if she wanted to make him her own.

They met Icy and Stormy below at the secret entrance of the tunnels. Stormy raising a brow as she took a step back from Guts.

"Wait, you actually got him to come?"

Icy shrugged.

"If things go wrong we can use him. C'mon big guy, we've a party to crash."

The party entered the tunnels and traversed through the underground.

* * *

Alfea Castle celebrated a radiant ball within the main hall. Teachers and students together mingled happily among each other. Save for the Winx, who mostly kept quiet, even Stella.

Timmy found Tecna off to the side by her lonesome typing away at her holographic screen.

"There you are, what're you doing over here by yourself?"

She didn't answer.

"T-Tecna? Hey, Magix to Tecna!"

She blinked before she turned the screen off and looked at Timmy with a tired expression.

"Oh it's you. Sorry, I haven't gotten much rest since... Well it doesn't matter. How are you? That tongue nearly crushed you, shouldn't you be resting?"

Tecna drew closer to Timmy as she looked him over, almost dotingly so. He laughed nervously and shook his head.

"I-I'm fine! Really, Sky and Brandon came too, see?"

He gestured to the crowd, Brandon spoke with Stella as Sky looked around, the blonde found Tecna and smiled weakly.

"Hey guys, sorry if I'm interrupting but, have you seen Bloom?"

Timmy scratched his head and shrugged.

"I haven't. I thought for sure she'd be here too."

Tecna lowered her eyes sighing as she held her arm.

"Bloom isn't well. She's having bad dreams, probably from all this monster business, so she's staying in her dorm room."

Sky frowned sadly but nodded anyways.

"Oh... Thanks. I hope she feels better."

"Me too."

* * *

Bloom closed her eyes again. She had to get some sleep in... But there it was again.

* * *

 ** _The sight of a decimated world, the awe of two monolithic beasts, two dragons fighting in the center of a once powerful kingdom._**

 ** _One white as snow, it's feathered wings illustrious, it's body seemingly plated with armor rather than scales, and flaming golden eyes. A single horn with a bright halo at the base, it spewed a raging inferno at it's target._**

 ** _Tattered wings blocked the searing flame and revealed the other. Shewas littered in wounds. Black as the darkness of the night, the injuries she received were odd. Over her eyes and even her stomach laid the Brand of Sacrifice. A frightening monster she could only imagine from a fairytale._**

 ** _Wait... She? How did Bloom know?_**

 _"Must protect everything. I must protect everyone. I will stop this."_

 _ **A female voice. The same voice she had heard in her dreams that suffered intensely. She was watching from the perspective of the black dragon.**_

 _ **She took a deep breath, the razor spikes on her back, the veins in her wings, even her two horns that skewed out from the back of the skull began to glow violet.**_

 ** _An ear piercing screech erupted from her as a furious laser flew from her throat. It stabbed through the throat of the holy dragon and was sent skyward, bisecting the head._**

 ** _It howled in agony as lava-like blood sputtered from the wound, the black dragon took flight, rather than finishing her for she ran away._**

 _"Must get to Magix... Must protect everyone... Must protect my son..."_

 ** _It flew faster and faster, becoming like that of a rocket as it exited the atmosphere of the planet, flying straight ahead... With white dragon soon following after it._**

* * *

Bloom woke up with more tears in her eyes and a terrible sensation on her head. A headache with profuse sweating with an odd tentacle caressing her face.

The tentacle garnered a shriek from her.

"Aie!"

She fell out of bed reaching for head and felt a mollusk like shell.

"Ah! Aah! Gross what is this?!"

Standing to her feet she found the same freakish creature that had been attached to Guts' head when he had stayed not too long ago.

She screamed as she pulled and pulled away at it. Shutting her eyes as to not look at it.

"Get off! I said! Get! OFF!"

A hand seized her by the wrist as a gruff voice huffed.

"Stay still."

She opened her eyes to see Guts wielding a knife in one and and a thick tentacle on another. He pulled the strange nightmare off of Bloom and watched it wrap around his arm. He responded by stabbing it in it's singular eye.

The tentacles unraveled as it twitched before falling to the ground with a squelch.

"I didn't think Fairies could attract incubi. No wonder you were screaming so loudly."

"You...! What are you doing here?!"

Bloom stepped back. Her vivid dream still fresh in her mind, she stumbled and fell on her bed. Guts nodded to the door.

"I heard you screaming and came in here. That thing on you was an incubi. They're attracted by raw emotions, and manipulate whoever they're feeding to have nightmares for their feast... At least, that's how I think it works."

He began to walk away.

"They're actually easy to deal with once you wake up. Those shells are soft, easily crushable."

"That's not what I meant! Why are you in Alfea Castle?"

He stopped to turn his head back at her.

"The Trix needed muscle for a prank they're pulling tonight."

She blinked in surprise before she stood to her feet. A stern frown on her face as she approached him.

"They are here?! T-Then... Why help me, why tell me that? I thought you only work for Witches?"

Guts turned around completely with a strange face.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted you to stop screaming. It was annoying."

"Was saving that girl helping us fight also annoying?"

"... You got something you want to say?"

"Help me stop their prank. You helped me out before, why would you do something terrible next?"

Guts scoffed and took a step back from Bloom.

""Why should I? You said it yourself, I only work with Witches... The only one with any authority on me is Griffin. You want to stop the Trix? Fine. You're no threat to them, even if you do stop the prank, my job is to keep them safe."

"A-Are you saying... You don't care for the prank?"

He turned and walked away with a smug sneer.

"Those treasure chests the Specialists brought by. It'd be a shame if those gifts."

She stood there confused before finally running after him. However as she left her dormitory, he had already vanished into the dark halls.

"I've got to warn the Winx about this...!"

Bloom ran down the hall by herself to the party.

* * *

Farangonda adjusted her glasses as her eyes darted around. An elderly man with a draconic scepter snickered at her.

"Is there a problem Farangonda? You seem to be looking for something."

"Someone actually, Saladin. I see all but one of my students."

"Is that such a problem? I've a some of mine who aren't attending, though few admittedly."

"Really? I see those boys who faced those monsters, I'm glad to see them well, but should they not be resting?"

"Hah! That group is one of my finest. Tough boys, bit green but sturdy and loyal, they'll be shining examples by the end of the year."

"You sound so confident, I am almost envious."

Saladin took note in his friend's tone. Her distress had grown quite clear.

"Farangonda, there's something more than today's incident, is there?"

"... The Dark Child. He's back, and ever since his return such horrible things have happened. Things like-"

She was interrupted by a horrified shriek. A Fairy stumbled back behind a Specialist who faced down a lumbering figure.

It's head odd with with wide yet beady eyes, mouth so full of uneven fangs that it was kept open. Long arms with dirty claws, a body of basic armor, and armed with a sword and shield.

The Specialist threw a punch, but it was caught by the monster, allowing it to put him in an arm hold. It's hands moved quickly to his head and snapped his neck with ease. The Fairy screamed louder, and soon the whole ballroom filled with terror as more of these creatures came out of seemingly every shadow.

Already they had surrounded the party. Saladin growled under his breath.

"Curses! W-We left our weapons at Red Fountain! These boys are new at hand to hand combat, they can't fight if they'll get killed in a moment's notice...!"

 **"And you're magic ain't worth shit either! Up here, lame brains!~"**

Everyone turned their attention to the stairway to the second floor. At the top, Wyald stood, a strange amulet in his hand.

 **"Granted, you COULD use your magic and dispose of my boys, but I wouldn't be harmed by... And any you kill of mine, I sure as shit am gonna kill ten of yours! The best part is..."**

He sneered his malevolent smug sneer and leaned forward.

 **"I CAN KILL ANY OF YOUR PEOPLE, AND YOU CAN'T DO SHIT! AIN'T THAT A KICK IN THE DICK?!"**

Wyald threw his head back into a cackling fit. Saladin shook his head and raised his scepter.

"Allow me to test that, you inglorious villain!"

A furious fireball fired from the scepter. Even the Apostle quit his laughter as fright struck his heart. He held up the amulet... And to the dismay of the Fairies and Specialists, watched it be sucked away into the jewel, Wyald stood proudly.

 **"Holy shit it works! I-I mean of course it works! It would be unfair otherwise! This is a party after all, and what do we do at parties, boy"**

The entire army shouted in intelligible gibberish. Wyald shook his head.

 **"It's Excitement and Enjoyment... I'll kill a few of ya til you get it right. Speaking of learnin' lessons, here's yours you old fuck!"**

He shoved the jewel forward in the air. The fireball erupted from the amulet and was thrown back at the group in front of Wyald, the furthest from the teachers.

Farangonda shouted.

"Ladies, project your shields!"

The Fairies raised their arms together creating a magical field over them and their fellow students, but the blast destroyed it, with Wyald shouting a terrifying command.

" **BOWMEN! FIRE AWAY!"**

From both sides of the second floor, monsters wielding crossbows came into view, and aimed right for the front row of students.

Specialists used themselves to protect the Fairies under fire. Things only worsen with the Apostle's next command.

 **"ALRIGHT BOYS, KILL AS MANY TIL THEY KILL YOU!"**

The demon foot soldiers cried in hellish glee as they charged ahead. Saladin and Farangonda nodded together.

"Everyone! Focus your magic on protection! We will survive this!"

"Specialists, stay at the front, support the Fairies and make sure no one gets past you!"

Together the Fairies, both student and staff, created an impenetrable shield as the Specialists took the wounded underneath the force field. The Battle Master and only other teacher of Red Fountain, Codatora, was the only one not behind it.

He bravely stood his ground as the fiends lunged for him.

"Hmph, beastly weaklings!"

Codatora took the arm of a demon that threw a thrust, snapping it's arm forcing it drop the sword, and threw it to the others that lunged his way.

He took the sword from the ground with a roll and began to enact justice upon these vile abominations.

The students cheered for him as he took a monster out with each swing of his blade. Countering with little issue, but there were still too many, as well as the constant barrage of arrows from above.

He used his own enemies as shield from the volley of arrows. However, they aimed better than he thought, and was struck in his calf as well as his shoulder. He continued on past the pain of being grazed by other arrows, yet faltered as he found himself stabbed in the side by a knife and was then struck across the face with a shield.

He still continued to fight. He had to. He saw Wyald, a clear path to him, and knew what he had to do.

Without hesitance, he ran straight down this path, striking any who got in his way with his fist and not caring for the arrows as he sped past them.

He made one last final dash as he reached the top of the stairs, sword low to stab right for Wyald's heart.

 **"Ooh! I like you, but you're-"**

Codatora shouted but was silenced by his own shock. Wylad slapped the sword away with his bare hand, almost in a swatting manner as if dealing with naught but a fly, and threw a heavy fist.

 **"- TOO WEAK!"**

The Battle Master blocked with his free arm. It did little to save him as he was thrown into the air, over the army, and bounced off the wall of the force field. His arm visibly broken and brow bruised with an open wound. A Fairy reached out to him but he barked.

"NO! Leave me! That shield must stay up! I'm sure by now Saladin has activated his beacon on the scepter!"

Wyald tilted his head.

 **"Excuse me? Beacon? You guys still gotta trick I ain't seen yet?"**

Codatora stood to his feet, coughing blood as he smirked, his functioning arm up as he entered a fighting stance.

"You think you can just attack and not alert an entire military force? You're finished you ignorant buffoon! I faced worse than you!"

 **"..."**

Wyald scratched his neck and shrugged as he held up a hand. The demons ceased their assault as their leader stepped down the stairs to Codatora.

 **"Actually, bud! This is just a test! I'm really only here for ONE of you... But I just noticed something. She ain't here. That's a problem. You wouldn't happen to know where, a uh, Bloom is?"**

Tecna shouted out from behind the force field.

"You...! You leave her alone!"

Stella yelled with her.

"You touch her pal, and we'll do far worse than put you out of your sorry misery!"

Wyald laughed as he approached Codatora, his eyes beyond the man.

 **"You can't even monitor us with all that spicy nice magic you got there, Tech Head! And as for you, Princess Stella of Solaria, shouldn't you be worrying for your own kingdom instead? I heard Mommy and Daddy aren't getting along!"**

Stella grew quiet before uttering out.

"N... H-How did you...?! S-Shut up!"

Farangonda gasped before yelling herself.

"No one listen to that monster! He's trying to distract you and weaken the shield!"

Codatora ran to strike Wyald, barely dodging the attack, he struck the Apostle in the side hard enough to have him stumble to the side.

 **"Oof!~ I might be wrong about ya, let's play some more, big boy!"**

Wyald swung his arm slowly to grab Codatora. The experienced fighter leans back and strikes Wyald across the jaw, but the swung arm blurred back out, striking Codatora and sending back against the force field. This time, unable to do more than push himself off the ground and cough.

 **"Two whole punches... That's a sturdy body! But, you ain't ever faced an Apostle buddy. I'll be honest though, if you boys brought your phantoblades, we'd be dead meat! Now THAT'S a kick in the dick. Hehehehe!~"**

Wyald raises a foot to finish Codatora off. A fireball strikes Wyald in the back before he can do so. His clothes burn away as his bare back heals from the minor burns. He turns and smiles brightly.

 **"There you are, Bloom!~ There's a whole party for you? Went to the bathroom or something?"**

Bloom stood alone still in her pajamas, hands behind her back as she leaned against the wall atop the stairway.

"Leave them alone. You're here for me, right? Take me and go...!"

She leaned back as the demon soldiers began surrounded her. Wyald hadn't moved, instead holding the jewel to the force field, watching it slowly suck away at the magical energy.

 **"How about you come to me with your hands up and back off the wall. Otherwise, they all die. Trust me, everyone, we have plenty of time."**

Bloom flinched as she raises her hands and walk slowly to Wyald. A knife in one hand with a spiked bomb tied to the hilt.

Wyald nodded happily as he retracted the amulet, wrapping it around his neck as he snatched the knife from her.

 **"Little girls shouldn't be playing with something so dangerous! ... Hey... This looks familiar."**

"It should. If you haven't noticed, you're monsters on the second floor aren't doing too well."

 **"... Huh?"**

Wyald and the others looked to the side as bodies of the demonic archers fell over the edge. Most with the same knife Bloom had in their throats.

Wyald's eyes widened as he looked up and snatched Bloom close to him.

 **"No-!"**

From above, Guts had leapt off the second floor and swung the Dragonslayer down as he landed on top of a soldier, killing a slew of of them in one swoop. With each swing, five more died, then ten more. It wasn't long until Wyald found himself alone holding Bloom as a hostage.

 **"Y-Y-YOU!? What're YOU doing here, you're Branded, I should've sensed you coming!"**

Guts merely stared at him as those behind the shield cheered him on. Even Bloom smiled despite the bloody scene. Wyald snickered in a panicked tone.

 **"Whatever! You killed a unit of thirty demon soldiers who weren't even trained properly, big deal, I've lived five times your lifetimes! You really think you can take me?!"**

"Drop the girl and find out."

Wyald looked around. Panting, sweating, finally he began to laugh as his clothes tore.

 **"Alright...! FINE!"**

Steam flooded the room, it dispersed as Wyald roared in his horrendous true form. Bloom in one hand of the giant, he lowered her to his larger mouth, and swallowed her whole.

The Winx and Sky all shouted.

"BLOOM!"

Guts raised a brow at the Ape.

"Hey. I thought you wanted her for something else."

Wyald cackled as he began to flex.

 **"Dummy!~ She's alive and well, as long as I throw up in an hour! I just put her somewhere safe! However, I get a little bonus from this!"**

Wyald shuddered before the second mouth spewed out intense flames in the air. Both mouths smiled as the fire died down, arms raised, eyes dilating as one finger pointed at Wyald.

 **"Not to mention, as long as I wear this, no magic in Magix can harm me!"**

"So you can breathe fire and walk through magic like it's nothing. You're still a sex craved ape, but more importantly-"

Guts brought his sword forward with his eerie smile.

 **"-you're my prey."**

Codatora stared at the lone swordsman as the Fairy from before managed to drag him inside the shield.

"He took out that many with that heavy thing...?!"

"Don't blink now sir."

He looked up at the Fairy, surprised by her hopeful smile. Musa raised her hand to keep the shield up as she winked at Codatora.

"That right there is the Black Swordsman, and if anyone can save Bloom right now, it's him."

Wyald roared again as he charged for Guts. He responded with a charge of his own. The Ape threw a punch at Guts, who leapt to the side, Wyald had used his punch to leap over in a one hand stand.

 **"HA HA!~ You can't fight me, even like this I'm too acrobatic!"**

"You're still just as stupid!"

Guts sneered as he swung his mighty slab of iron against the wrist and severed Wyald's hand. The Apostle fell on his back against the stairway. Guts swiftly ran right up to smaller upper body, where the necklace laid around Wyald's neck, and tore it right off.

 **"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?! STOP!"**

Guts brought the jewel to his mouth and bit down on it. Crushing it with a feral bite. Wyald brought his hand down to smash Guts, but yelped as he found the Dragonslayer stabbed deeply in his palm, yanking it back as he sat up.

 **"YOU FUCK! YOU GODDAMN PIECE OF FUCK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"**

He stood to his feet and turned to an entire ball room of very angry powerful magical entities.

 **"... Well... Ain't this a kick in the-"**

Wyald fell from the relentless assault of magical spells that barrage his body. Dents, bruises, cuts, burns and other forms of damage surfaced his body... Yet only damaged the surface. Farangonda panted with a face of disbelief at Wyald, who could only breathe.

"Impossible... He's still alive!"

 **"I'm... An Apostle... It takes more... Than that... To kill me...!"**

Saladin shook his head and raised his scepter.

"Your death, as desirable as it seems now, is not our goal. We want Bloom, and you'll hand her over."

 **"Unless you plan on jumping in... I think I'll keep her... I may as well be dead, so fuck it, she goes too... Hehe... Hehehe..."**

Guts grabbed a sword from one of dead soldiers and climbed on top of the charred battered body.

"Okay. Open wide."

 **"Sure..."**

Wyald opened his larger mouth which spewed a continual fire. Musa shouted at Guts.

"H-Hey! Wait a minute! I want to save her too, we all do, but I'm sure there's another way."

He looked back with a frown.

"How long will that take, he heals fast, and could use his fog to escape under cover. This isn't the only way, sure, it is my way."

He leapt into the flames. Screaming as he descended into the Ape's stomach. The fire stopped soon as Wyald gasped.

 **"What...?! N-No! No fucking way! H-He couldn't have jumped in me...! Where is he!?"**

He sat up in a panic as his stomach began to visibly wiggle and squirm. He groaned and whined as he attempted to stand. Saladin shouted.

"Teachers, bind him down!"

Magical binds formed at his arms, legs and sboulders, all awaited for it.

 **"N-No...! I... I don't want to... I don't wanna die... Please...!"**

Wyald begged and pleaded, but his cries fell on deaf ears, a final cry as a blade stabbed out from inside the belly. It carved an opening out as a burnt Guts erupted out carrying an unconscious Bloom under his free arm. Both covered in viscera and gore.

"Hah... Hah... I got her. She's alive. Clean her up and she'll be fine."

Farangonda ran up to him and took Bloom out of his arms. She looked to Guts and smiled.

"Thank you... How did you even get here?"

"... I was around. I got curious and was thinkinh about things. I came by to say I'm sorry to you..."

He looked away as he lied to her. He made his way to Wyald's hand and pulled the Dragonslayer out. Ignoring all the stares and muttering in his direction.

Saladin and Codatora stared over the body of the dead Specialist. The Headmaster shook his head as he closed the dead boy's eyes.

"He never saw the monster coming... It was trained in close quarters..."

Codatora huffed.

"This is terrible... But we should be grateful he was the only one. Plenty injured, but no one else dead."

Wyald began to shrink, fog covering his body, Stella shouted as she swung her arms through the fog.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere! You're gonna pay for-EEEEEEK!"

Stella leapt back as the fog dissipated. In Wyald's place was an emaciated corpse of a tiny old man. His stomach torn open, a tiny stump on one arm, and body bare naked with a petrified expression.

Guts spoke up as he began to walk away.

"The Apostle reverts to their true self upon death. Even with all his cheap cunning and raw strength, he was nothing more than an old wrinkled fool too afraid to die, to afraid to see he was already dead."

He stopped and brought the blade forward. More demonic soldiers ran out of the darkness from the castle... But instead of fighting, they all ran for the front door, ignoring everyone else. Some had arrows and knives stuck in their bodies.

A dozen men in medieval armor walked out. One stood out from all immediately.

"There you are... I was looking for you when we came here, but only found a legion of those monsters."

Guts shook his head in utter shock.

"You?! How did you get here, it's impossible for you to be here!"

The man held up an envelope.

"You used this, to come here, you left it behind when we were tracking you."

Musa and many others came to Guts' side.

"If you guys are here to start trouble, well look elsewhere, we're tired from all the excitement tonight!"

The man shook his head as he took his helmet off.

"We mean no harm. I do apologize for the sudden appearance."

No one expected the sight. A man more beautiful than handsome, no older than any of the students themselves, and soft eyes that soothe the very souls of those who stared.

"My name is Griffith. I am the commanding officer of the Band of the Hawks, and I've come to recruit Guts for the Hundred Year War in Midland."


End file.
